A difficult choice
by Nefertel
Summary: Bella breaks free from Edward to visit Jacob but something happens that no one expected. What will happen to Bella and Edward. BXJ pairing. Rated T for now may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you like this new story please be kind I wanted to do a story with a different pairing in that I like. Hope you all like it too please let me know.**

Bella's breath stopped as she quickly raced to her monster of a truck. Many called it that because of the size and the sound it made when she turned the engine on usually she didn't mind but today she could have done without it.

She quickly jumped in the cab and turned on the ignition she pulled out of the drive and raced down the lane it would have been easier if she had stayed at home but with Charlie away helping another town so Alice forced Charlie into letting Bella sleep over.

It had become even harder to get away she was never more thankful for the fact he couldn't read her mind but she was surprised Alice hadn't said anything Bella was certain that she had, had a vision about Bella when she first came her.

Alice had done the usual spaced out look then looked at Bella and walked off happily to find Jasper. She didn't hear anything about not going to Jacob or La Push so she figured she was safe.

She didn't relax until she made it across to La Push and across the border knowing the Cullen's couldn't come any further actually visibly relaxed her further.

She hadn't seen Jake for so long she was so happy to be able to do so now before she got out the cab her phone buzzed she groaned expecting Edward to be calling. Until she realised it was a text Edward wouldn't send texts if he was gonna rant at her.

Curious she picked up her phone and looked even more confused it was from Alice. She opened the text and smiled _'hey Bella have fun with wolf boy and the smelly hounds keeping Edward busy with hunting won't be back for a day at least. Behave yourself love ya A xxxxx'._

Bella laughed as she walked to the front door and knocked she hadn't seen Jake since Italy she was anxious to see him hopefully he didn't hate her. Jake opened the door in nothing but his cut off's showing the world his perfectly tanned six pack bod "Bella!" he exclaimed.

Before Bella could say hi Jake wrapped his huge arms around her and brought her in for a hug "I'm so glad to see you, well still human" she chuckled "nice to see you to Jake" he finally put her down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "you can finally meet the guys".

**(I know in the book at this point she is well aware of the pack but I wanted to do it were she knew of the pack just not who they were well all except Quil and Embry she met them same time as in the book. Jake still helped her come out of her zombie state.)**

Bella suddenly became very nervous she had heard of them through Jake but meeting them in person was a different story. The first thing she noticed was four godlike figures standing around two were standing by the bbq and another two playing about on the grass.

"Hey guys this is Bella" shouted Jake causing Bella to move a little closer to his side the two playing on the grass rushed to her as the other two calmly walked up laughing and talking.

"Finally I was wondering when we would get to meet the famous Bella in person" said one of the gods from the bbq "Bella this is Paul and Sam" Paul the one that talked first held out his hand for her which she took shyly.

Sam did the same "its nice to meet you Bella Jake here has shown us many things" she looked confused for a second before the penny dropped and she groaned "oh god". All the boys laughed "don't worry Bella it wasn't anything majorly embarrassing" said Embry with a big smile taking her from Jake and crushing her to him with a hug.

She laughed "nice to see you to Embry" as soon as he put her down Quil then gripped her into a tight hug "you too Quil". "Hey where's Jared?" asked Jake taking Bella back "he has gone to collect something for me, oh hi Bella" Billy rolled up to her and pulled her down for a hug.

"Bella I am glad your here the boys are hungry at the bbq is just not wanting to work do you think you could whip something up for them" all boys gave her the best puppy dog eyes they could even Sam she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, ok just stop doing those faces" all boys cheered and gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek even Sam and Paul much to her surprise before running of to play again.

She set to work in the kitchen "Bella make sure to do a lot these boys eat like ... Well like a pack of wolves" Billy shouted to her making Bella laugh. She was so absorbed in her work she didn't hear the front door open or shut or even the heavy footsteps walking through the house.

Jared had noticed the amazing smell when he opened the door he quickly put the box away and went to see what Emily was making to say he was surprised to see a strange woman was an understatement.

She hadn't noticed him yet too absorbed in what she was doing so he took this time to look at her. She was slight but with curves in all the right places her long brown her fell over her shoulder as she bent down to look through cupboards.

He managed to catch a glimpse of her face when she turned slightly 'oh this is Bella' he said to himself. Not wanting to be caught staring her decided to make himself known by clearing his throat.

Bella literally jumped out of her skin making him chuckle "hi you must be Jake's Bella" he walked up to her whilst she rested against the side with one hand over her heart. "I'm just Bella I don't belong to Jake and don't scare me like that again" she had yet to look at him as she regained her breathing.

"Yeah sorry about that didn't mean to" he said she turned to look at him "its ok I think I'll ..." she stopped what she was saying as she looked him in the eyes. He had the most sexy deep brown eyes she had ever seen she could easily get lost in them.

'Wait a minute' she thought to herself 'what am I thinking his eyes aren't sexy ... well ok yes they are but I shouldn't notice' while she rambled on in her head Jared seemed to have the same reaction 'oh my god she has the most beautiful eyes ever and her voice I cant wait to hear how she sounds when she's screaming my name as I cum inside her'.

Jared visibly shook himself 'what am I thinking I don't even know her plus I am with Kim' **(in this Jared and Kim aren't an imprinted pair just a regular couple). **Bella managed to shake herself as well remembering she had things on the cooker.

Jared watched her fuss over the pans and things just watching the way she move until she finally got fed up "look if you're gonna stay then you can be helpful and cut up some things for me". Jared jumped at the chance to help so she set him various tasks.

They worked in sync never bumping into each other they seemed to compliment the other as they moved as if they knew what the other was gonna do.

Finally the food was ready "go call the rest of the guys" he said Jared quite happily obeying her orders until her stopped "it will properly be a good idea to do yourself and Billy a plate before we come" she smiled at him and it literally made his heart skip 'she has the most beautiful smile'.

"I have already done that" he nodded and proceeded to call the pack. She enjoyed watching the guys devour their food it meant that they liked it for some reason she panicked before eating that they wouldn't like it and now that she see's they do it has given her a proud feeling.

To be honest it was only one she wanted to know if they enjoyed her food and by the looks of it he did a lot. Once she realised what she thought she frowned "what's up Bella" asked Embry noticing her frown.

Before she could answer her phone buzzed it was another text from Alice _'sorry Bella he found out I slipped up and thought of you their with wolfy he is mad and on his way home can you meet him there and I's wash first to get the smell of wet dog of you'._

Bella sighed disappointed that she had to go until she looked up at the faces of the guys well really into one pair of eyes she was distracted by her phone ringing this time.

B – Hello

E- Bella what are you doing there I told you not to go there ever.

He sounded furious she moved outside for some privacy even though she knew they could hear.

B- Edward I just wanted to see Jake I haven't for ages he's my best friend.

She tried to sound a little pathetic hoping he would soften but no such luck.

E – I want you back at my home now before I get there.

Bella sighed then an image of Jared crept in her mind giving her some courage

B – No Edward I am spending quality time with my friend I will be back tomorrow

To say Edward was speechless was an understatement

E – Bella they could hurt you

B – Yeah and so could you and Alice and everyone else I am actually safer here they don't lust for my blood

Bella had no idea where that had come from she had never thought of herself unsafe at the Cullen's far from it actually.

"E – Bella I ...

B – Sorry Edward I don't mean it like it sounds I'm just pointing it out ok I love you but I have to go see you tomorrow.

E – Bella no come back now or I'll...

B – you'll what Edward you cant cross the treaty line without offering yourself up to be killed stop panicking I'll be alright ok bye.

Before he could say anything else she hung up and smugly walked back into the kitchen where six open mouthed wolves sat looking at her.

She chuckled 'tonight is gonna be fun I cant wait'.

**Love or hate let me know please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you for all your reviews sorry for the lateness in updating I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Bella smiled as she watched the guys in the back garden playing and mucking about. She was sat on the steps just smiling her gaze would linger on Jared a little longer then the rest.

He seemed to be showing off a little bit for her benefit she wasn't sure if it was for her or just to get one up on the guys.

Jared smirked inside when he felt her eyes on him he wasn't ashamed to say that he was showing off a bit for her it made him feel good to know it was working.

"Hey dude what's up with you" asked Paul as he rubbed his sore arm that had been in a tight grip.

"Pay back dude, you always manage to get me so I am just repaying the favour" Jared chuckled as he flexed his arms showing off his muscles.

Bella gasped her eyes seemed transfixed on his arms 'oh imagine how they would feel wrapped around me' she shook her head and looked away just as Paul tackled him to the ground.

"Those guys are always messing around" said a chuckled voice behind her Bella quickly turned around and smiled at the new comer.

"Really? I wouldn't know its the first time I have met most of them" she said as she stood up to great the young woman.

"Oh you must be Bella, Jake has told us so much about you, I am Kim Jared's girlfriend" she extended her hand with a smile and Bella tried to keep the pain in her heart from showing as she returned her smile.

'Jared has a girlfriend well of course he does a guy like him wouldn't be single. Why is it bothering me so much? I'm with Edward and I'm happy aren't I? Bella's mind rambled on as she sat on the porch.

Bella had left the guys out back and wondered around to sit on the front porch alone. 'What's going on with me? I just met this guy why do I care if he has a girlfriend? I have a boyfriend' she heard the guys laughing and sighed.

Quickly making her mind up, she walked to her truck and took out her keys before she could get in her cab and deep sexy voice stopped her.

"Where are you going Bella?" she turned around to see Jared walking towards her she sighed making sure to keep her eyes from his.

"I need to get back if I stay any longer then I would just get it worse when I do finally go" she turned back around but was stopped by a hot hand on her shoulders.

She gasped at the contact the heat radiating from his hand seeped right through her clothes and onto her skin. She heard him groan and then take a step closer to her so his chest was a foot step away from her back.

She could feel the heat coming from him she involuntary took a step back both moaning at the contact. He only wished Bella's clothes weren't obstructing him from feeling her bare skin against his.

"Bella" he whispered in her ear as she leaned even further into him he buried his face in her hair and just breathed in her scent. He wrapped his thick arms around her waist crushing her even more into him.

She sighed 'so this is what it feels like to have his arms around me' she thought as she sank into him. He slowly made her turn to face him she kept her head down put slowly lifted her hands to rest on his chest.

She loved the feel of his skin under her fingers she bent her head forward and rested it on his chest. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head until the pull to look in her eyes became too great.

He lifted her head by placing a finger under her head and lifting her face to his. As soon as she looked into his deep brown eyes she was lost he lowered his head to hers his lips grazing hers lightly.

She gasped into his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his more passionately.

He pushed her back so she was crushed against him and her truck she moaned at the feel of him pressed against her so firmly. Their lips locked both fighting for dominance Jared ran his hands all over her body causing various moans to elicit from her mouth.

He moaned as she lifted her leg up around his waist he moved his hands down to her ass and gripped it hoisting her up so she was sat on her truck with both of her legs wrapped around his waist.

She roamed her hands over his chest and around to his back she couldn't stop touching his skin. The need for air became too great causing them to pull apart but his lips didn't leave her skin he started kissing up and down her neck.

Bella tilted her head back giving him better access to her neck she moaned again.

"Jared!" came a shout "Jared where are you?" Bella and Jared broke apart Jared stepped far enough away from Bella so they both could regain their senses. Bella hopped down of the truck and straightened her top.

She was surprised to see most of the buttons on her shirt undone she looked up at him surprised he self consciously and rubbed the back of his neck "I erm I guess I got carried away".

"Jared?" he recognised Kim's voice and before turning around he adjusted his trousers trying to hide his obvious arousal. Bella smirked on the inside she had caused that it was nice to know she had affected him.

Edward never shows any sign that she has effected him like that "Jared there you are" Jared smiled at her as she walked up to him.

Luckily Bella had managed to button back up her shirt "Jared what are you guys doing out here?" Jared was stumped for a reason he looked to Bella with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Jared was just seeing me off I have to return to Edward he is waiting for me" Bella explained as she got into her cab.

Kim walked up and stopped her from closing the door "don't go Bella your vampire has waited for you for most his life a few more hours won't matter much".

Bella sighed "no I have to go now I'll just get it worse the longer I stay here" Bella started the truck and was about to close the door when Jake came bounding up.

"Bella, where are you going? Your not going back, are you?" Jake asked doing his best puppy dog eyes he could she sighed "I have to Jake its not a good idea to keep Edward waiting" before she could go he leaned in and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"No Bella you already told him your staying here tonight so he won't expect you back now come one give me a better reason not to stay" he wouldn't give her the keys back and it didn't help that he was far taller than her.

She looked at Jake then at the rest of the guys who had followed Jake and now looked expectantly at her. Her eyes landed on Kim for a brief second before landing on Jared. She casted her eyes down and sighed "yeah ok Jake I can stay for a bit longer".

He did a little jump for joy that made Bella smile he grabbed her arm and guided her back to the garden.

She spent the better part of the night sat on the steps watching everyone else her heart would hurt when ever she saw Kim all over Jared she was at least grateful for Emily who seemed to talk non stop to her.

Finally the night started getting late and Bella sighed as she looked at Jake she wished she could be just as happy as him but then her eyes landed on Jared his eyes was fixed on her he gave her a small smile.

She returned the small smile but it dropped around the edges when Kim wrapped her arm around his turning his attention back to her.

Bella turned to Billy "I think I am gonna go to bed I'm not much of a party animal as these guys are" he chuckled "goodnight Bella".

Before she made it inside she stopped and turned back around to him "erm Billy where exactly am I sleeping" he chuckled again.

"In Jake's room he's sleeping on the couch" he offered she was about to protest when Billy added "it was his idea Bella".

She nodded and walked to Jake's room she sighed as she fell on the bed she tried her best to sleep but nothing was working.

She looked at the clock and it read 4 am she groaned and got up and quietly crept out the back door and sat on the porch steps.

"So I'm not the only one who cant sleep" Jared chuckled as he sat down next to her she smiled back at him.

"How come you cant sleep?" she asked curious 'surely Kim is warming the bed next to you' she thought 'that should be me ... wait a minute no its shouldn't' she shook her head quickly.

Jared shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure exactly I just couldn't sleep how about you?" he asked turning to face her. Bella shrugged her shoulders "same reason".

He chuckled and moved a little closer "I'm sorry about earlier" she looked at him a little hurt "no, no I don't mean the kissing part I mean the part with Kim" Bella's shoulders sagged.

"Oh that part yeah, about the kissing part it shouldn't of happened you have a girlfriend and I have ..." he stopped her rant with a hand on her lips "Bella I don't have a girlfriend anymore I broke up with Kim just after the kiss".

Bella looked confused "but she was all over you for the rest of the night" Jared sighed "yeah I know she took it well and agreed to be friends every time I tried to complain she said she was only doing what she does with all her friends even when she tried to climb into bed with me. That's when I lost it and ranted at her I went into the woods and phased I was able to run it off".

Bella chuckled a bit "well its no matter I still have a boyfriend" Jared sagged "he's a vampire Bella what kind of future could you have with him" Bella became angry and stood up.

"What do you know, you don't know nothing about me or Edward as soon as I am turned we will be together forever" she stormed off to angry to realised she was walking into the forest at night.

Jared soon stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist "Bella I'm sorry don't be mad please" she leaned into his body and sighed. He turned her around and lifted her face to meet his "you don't want to become a vampire do you Bella?"

She sighed "I did now I'm not so sure" he grinned "I'll take that" he crushed his lips to hers before she has a chance to respond.

She instantly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer like earlier he grabs her ass causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He walks forward till her back hits a tree and crushes his body to hers.

She moans and gives in to the feelings he causes "we shouldn't be doing this" she whispers out as he attacked her neck "yeah I no we shouldn't we should really stop" he didn't sound like he really meant it which didn't bother Bella.

She gasped when she felt his hot hand on her bare stomach she looked down and saw her top wide open she looked at him questionably he chuckled and blushed "again I got carried away, I cant help it your body is amazing".

The cold hitting her heated flesh snapped her out of the passion filled haze she had been under "we really cant do this" she pushed him back reluctantly and buttoned up her top.

"I'm with Edward I'm sorry I just cant" she whispered Jared's shoulders sagged as he watched her walk back. His hopes soured when she stopped but frowned when she turned to him with a panicked look on her face.

"Oh my god what will happen when you phase all the guys will know and then Edward will find out" she started to hyperventilate before he rushed to her "Bella calm down I have been phasing for quite awhile I know how to block things".

She sighed in relief and released her self from his hold and walked back to Jake's house. She quickly got her things and left a note for Jake saying goodbye. She quickly walked to her truck and left driving to the border.

Just as she passed the border she jumped when someone jumped onto the bed of the truck. She sighed when Edward climbed into the cab and started glaring at her she was really in for it.

**Let me know what you think I hope this is better to read the dialogue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews sorry it's been awhile I've had a real hard time trying to get into my writing but as you can see all better now.**

Bella sighed as she watched Edward out of the corner of her eye he was still glaring at her she hadn't turned to face him yet. She finally reached the Cullen's house she pulled up and killed the engine she sat for awhile he still had yet to say anything.

"Look Edward before you start I just wanna say that he's my best friend I haven't seen him for ages and nothing happened to me I am safe" she didn't give him a chance to respond before she got out the truck and walked into the house.

Edward followed her slowly as she walked through the house into the kitchen where Esme and Alice where baking some cookies.

They smiled at her "morning Bella" greeted Esme as Bella moved around the kitchen counters to give her a hug.

"Morning Bella" cheered Alice bouncing up and down with joy "I see your still in one piece" Alice made sure to give Edward a look as she said this causing Bella to smile gratefully at her friend.

"Yeah I am I had so much fun I even met the rest of the pack" Bella smiled as she remembered the boys playing about. She made sure to keep her mind free of thoughts of him she was glad Edward couldn't read her mind but her heart could give her away.

Alice moved to hug her but she stopped a few feet away and sniffed

"Urgh Bella you stink you smell like a wet dog" Bella laughed as Alice scrunched up her nose.

"Sorry Alice I haven't had a chance to wash yet I just came to get my things Charlie will be back today so I should get home and tidy up a bit".

Alice chuckled as Bella turned around and moved to Edward's bedroom to collect her bag as she turned around to leave Edward shut the door and leaned against it virtually blocking her in.

Bella sighed "Edward I really have to go you can rant at me later please move" Edward slowly shook his head.

Bella became angry she threw her bag down on the floor and shouted at him

"EDWARD YOU CANT CONTROL MY LIFE, I WILL SEE WHO EVER I WANT TO SEE WHEN EVER I WANT TO SEE THEM NOW MOVE!"

He didn't seem at all fazed at her outburst he stood calmly against the door and stared at her. Bella started becoming very frustrated she picked up her bag and turned back to him.

"So your plan is to keep me here against my will so you can watch my every move and order my life however you please" she spat.

Edward smiled and shook his head "oh Bella why can't you see I am just trying keep you safe I love you so much I don't want anything to happen to you"

In the past that would have made Bella smile and go weak at the knees but right now that just pissed her off.

"KEEP ME SAFE ARE YOU SERIOUS NOTHING HAPPENED TO ME I WAS THERE THE FULL NIGHT AND I AM FINE I AM SO TIRED OF YOU THINKING I AM FRAGILE"

He had walked up to her to calm her she took that lapse in judgement to move past him and open the door she had just made it through the door when she was stopped.

Edward had grabbed her bag to stop her from leaving she refused to look back at him he was just about to pull her back when jasper appeared out of no where and rushed him.

He pushed Edward back forcing him to let go of Bella, she turned in surprise "Jasper" she gasped.

Alice appeared at her side and immediately grabbed Bella into a hug "oh Bella are you ok".

Bella looked confused "what's going on Alice" Bella looked from Alice to jasper and back again.

"We were all listening couldn't help it sorry we heard you shouting and then I had a vision I saw Edward grab your bag force you back into the room and he ... well he..." Alice seemed reluctant to finish.

Bella became annoyed "what Alice he what" just looked back at Jasper who now was joined by Emmett holding a very pissed off Edward.

Rose came running up the stairs "what is going on" Alice quickly explained to Rose to fast for Bella to hear. The surprised look on Rose's face was enough to piss Bella off even more she gripped Alice's arm pulling her around to face her.

It was the equivalent of a bee trying to push a bear but Alice felt her grip and turned "Alice will you tell me what you saw now!"

Alice looked reluctant she looked at Rose "Alice saw Edward pull you back into the room force you on the bed and rape you" Bella's face paled more than usual.

"He wouldn't he loves me" Bella stammered Rose put her arm around Bella and with Alice guided her downstairs.

"Yes he does love you Bella but right now in his mind you are choosing the wolves over him and he doesn't want to lose you".

Bella looked at Rose as if she had grown another head "why would he think that" Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Bella you didn't ask first before you went I guess that meant ..." Bella stood up.

"ASK PERMISSION ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" she turned on them fire in there eyes "I ASKED GOD KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES I EVEN PLEADED WITH HIM HE ALWAYS SAID NO".

Bella stormed around the room muttering to herself until finally she stopped Rose and Alice stood up.

"If I go home now he'll convince you guys he's fine and that he just wants to apologise to me only you won't see if he has anything planned until its too late right".

Both girls nodded so Bella sighed "I need to go somewhere I can be safe from Edward until he properly calms down and that won't cause suspicion from Charlie".

Rose smirked "La Push" Bella looked surprised whilst Alice smiled and jumped for joy "yeah Rosalie that sounds perfect even though he's mad he won't risk crossing the border plus Charlie will love it that your spending time with wolf boy".

If this had been yesterday she would of jumped at this chance to spend time with Jake but she knew who else was in La Push. She sighed as Rosalie handed over her phone "call your dad and Jake I'll drive you to the border" Bella reluctantly took the phone and dialled.

**Let me know what you think please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry for the lateness will try and be quicker with my updates.**

Charlie of course had been more than happy with the idea of Bella spending time away from Edward. Bella could almost see Jacob jumping for joy at the idea as well though she hadn't told him the reason yet.

She pulled up at her home and slowly started collecting some clothes and personal things much to the annoyance of her driver.

"Bella would you hurry up" Rosalie impatiently tapped her foot as Bella walked slowly down the stairs "if I didn't know better Bella I would think you don't want to go to see wolfy".

Bella looked at the smirking face and sighed Rosalie instantly became concerned "what is it Bella what's wrong?" she guided Bella to the couch.

Bella sighed again "oh Rosalie what am I gonna do I can't stay here or with Edward and I don't want to go to La Push".

Rosalie raised an eyebrow "why not" Bella debated if she should tell her or not but one look at Rosalie's concerned face made up her mind.

"Like I said I met the rest of the pack yesterday something happened with one of them, I looked at him and it was like I couldn't see anything else. Then Edward rang and just being near him gave me the courage to tell Edward no".

She paused to gaze Rosalie's reaction when she didn't see anything but curiosity she continued "I soon found out he had a girlfriend I felt this pain in my heart as if I just found out he cheated, so I made to leave and he ended up stopping me he kissed me and it felt like home more than Edwards ever did".

Rosalie smiled "so what's the problem Bella" Bella looked shocked "I'm with Edward that's the problem" Rosalie chuckled.

"Yes you are Bella but like you said you have never felt the way you did when he kissed you think now before Edward had there been anybody before".

Bella shook her head "I was kind of a shy person back in Phoenix no guy took any interest and I didn't see any I like". Rosalie smiled "well there you go Bella when you first met Edward it was the fact he was so different and strange that drew you to him and the more you got to know him the more you were hooked on".

Bella mulled her words over but Rose wasn't finished "then he seemed interested in you in return so that also factored in you had never felt that before the feeling of being wanted by someone else is overpowering the first time. I love Edward he is my brother but I have seen from day one that you and him where not meant to be he needs to be with his own kind and you obviously need to be with someone else.

Bella sighed she knew Rosalie was right but that idea scared her she didn't want to hurt Edward but she knew she couldn't deny her feelings anymore for Jared.

They were finally on their way to the border Bella could see Jake sat on the hood of his car with a big smile. Both girls got out the car "here you go wolfy safe and sound" Rosalie called to Jake who just chuckled.

Rose turned to Bella and hugged her she whispered low in her ear so wolfy couldn't hear "take a chance Bella you deserve a normal human life with someone that loves you".

Bella gave Rosalie a weak smile before walking over to Jake who greeted her with the 100 watt smile of his.

The drive to his house was quiet which unnerved Jake he helped her inside with her bags he put her bag in his room whilst she went to Billy who was outside in the backgarden.

Jake observed her for awhile she didn't seem as happy as she usually is he could tell something had happened but he wasn't sure what.

Bella sat sullenly on the porch step looking at the tree line she jumped when Jake sat next to her giving her a shove.

"So Bella not that I am complaining but you left so suddenly this morning and now here you are planning on staying for awhile longer why they change?" Jake looked curiously at Bella whilst she thought of her reply.

"I went back to make sure everything was ok with Edward and to say to him that I wanted more time here I haven't seen you for ages and then he spoils it when I finally do. So we had a good talk and agreed that I can spend a few with you, you know my dad doesn't mind".

She looked at him to see if he believed her and inwardly sighed with relief when he smiled and enveloped her in a one armed hug.

She had told him the truth just not all of it she had left for a different reason and Edward and she had talked but things got out of hand and Charlie was happy with her staying here.

She quickly removed his arm and stood up both men looked at her quizzically "its time for some food and since neither of you boys are good at cooking I'll get started" Jake and Billy both beamed at that idea.

She started quickly in the kitchen when she heard some of the guys from before outside she had a quick glance out side and sighed with relief when she couldn't see Jared. Soon the smell from the kitchen brought the guys inside.

"Hey Bella what are you making?" asked Paul curiously all boys tried to look cool and collected whilst they waited for her answer but really the smell was sending the wolves into a frenzy even though most had only eaten something a little while ago.

She smiled at them stopping her self from chuckling "I am making an assortment of things and yes I am making enough for all of you Billy mentioned you were coming so I figured I better do you some too".

Everyone thanked her and left her to it whilst they went outside to mess around which she was pleased at.

She was so absorbed in the kitchen she didn't hear the front door open or close or someone approached the kitchen and stand watching her.

She was sorting some salad when she felt the flutter of her heart go she knew instantly Jared was near she slowly turned and saw him stood leaning against the counter watching her.

"How long have you been there?" she asked avoiding his eyes "a little while you get really stuck in when you're cooking".

She chuckled "yeah I love cooking its like my own little world when I cook" Jared smiled as she began where she had stopped.

"Why are you here Bella? Not that I mind I am just curious I mean with what happened before you left and the way your vamp was I am surprised to see you here again" Jared came to stand next to her as he asked.

Bella paused for a minute when she felt his skin brush her arm but shook herself out of it "me and Edward had a good talk when I got back and I said I wanted to see Jake so he agreed to let me for a few days and plus I am here to see Jake not you".

Jared felt a stab of pain when she said that but hide the pain on his face she didn't know the whole deal with them and right now she was just confused he couldn't blame her.

"Well that's good then" he said before walking quickly back out the front door Bella watched him go curiously wondering why he didn't go in the garden with the guys.

She didn't have long to think about it when the oven chimed and the boys came running in drooling at the smell.

**Let me know what you think please **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story. I apologise for any missed letters or words I don't always have time to check.**

Bella noticed Jared hadn't come back she wondered curiously if it had been something she had said but her mind didn't linger on the thought long as Jake pulled her into a debate he was having with Embry and Quil.

Later that night Bella couldn't sleep again she had gone earlier than the guys and when she got up again they were still in the back garden playing some music and larking about.

She thanked whoever for the music it meant she could sneak out the front without them hearing. She decided to go down to the beach luckily Jake didn't live far from it so she didn't have to go far.

She wasn't afraid of the dark in fact it was the complete opposite she loved the dark she thinks that is what makes her attracted to Edward. She walked along the beach a ways before sitting down in the sand and looking out across the horizon.

She loved the water at night the way the moon danced on the waves she was so immersed in the water she jumped when she heard a yell and gasped as she saw a very naked man run it to sea not far from where she was.

The moon was quite bright so she had no problem seeing the man in all his glory it took her a few seconds to realise that it was Jared.

She was gonna leave but then her talk with Rose entered her mind she stopped and turned back around she was just about to walked up to the waters edge when several more very naked men ran into the water.

Bella blushed and quickly ran back the way she had come that was far too much for her to see than she wanted ever.

As she ran she could feel a certain pair of eyes on her back she knew she had been found out she hoped it was only by him and no one else she would hear about it tomorrow if she had.

She quickly made it back inside jakes room and collapsed on the bed panting. After an hour she was able to go to sleep though her dreams where filled with a certain tanned god now that she had seen him in all his glory her dreams went from kids rated to x rated in a matter if seconds.

To Bella's relief none of the guys said anything about last night so she figured she was in the clear. To her dismay Jared had not shown all day Jake had tried to get her involved in some games but nothing worked.

Her heart felt like it was suffocating she couldn't breathe the warmth had been sucked out of her as she sat on a chair wrapped in a heavy blanket. Billy came over "Are you ok Bella?" she gave him a weak smile and then she sighed and turned back to look out over the forest.

Later that night she was laid in Jake's room when she heard Billy and Jake talking in the living room "she's getting just as bad as before" she heard Jake say.

"I know Jake but unless she talks to us we can do nothing I rang Charlie earlier and as far as he knows, she and the vampire are still together" Bella panicked a little if Charlie thinks she like she was before he might send her away.

"She said they had a good talk and she said she wanted to spend some more time with me and he agreed" everything was silent for a moment Billy must have been thinking about Jake's comment.

"I know who can tell us something I'll be right back" she heard the door open and closed and then nothing. Bella wondered who Jake could be going to see but she didn't think long on it before her eyes finally closed as she went into a fit full sleep.

Jake ran as fast as he could to the border he fished out his cell and dialled the number for the blonde vampire Bella had rung him on that number.

"Who is this?" she sounded bitchy as always and he laughed "its Jake I need to talk to you it's about Bella only you ok?" "Sure be there a min" she hung up and sure enough within a minute she was facing him at the border.

"What's happened with Bella?" he asked she looked surprised "what happened to Bella?" she said accusingly. If the treaty line wasn't between them Rose would of jumped on him kicking and screaming.

"She's like she was before when you left she's sad nothing will cheer her up" he spat back. Rose thought a moment she looked around checking to see if they were really alone.

"What has Bella told you" she asked he told her the reason she had given for coming there "I don't want to tell you something she doesn't want known but I will tell you this".

She took a small step forward just shy of the line "she no longer feels the same way about Edward as she once did someone else lies in her heart now I won't tell you who and I don't know why she is like she is now maybe there is someone missing since she has returned".

Jake thought a moment then his face turned angry he left the vampire and phased when she talked about someone else in Bella's heart his had lifted for a minute thinking it was him since she had come to see him but now he knows its not.

He phased back into human and shouted for Sam to fetch him some pants which he did. "What's going on Jake" he didn't answer he stormed up into the house "HOW COULD YOU!" he yelled.

Jared was sat in on the chair facing the window everyone had noticed how withdrawn he was being he looked in pain but they couldn't see any wounds or smell any blood. When Jake came storming in shouting at him they all looked on confused.

Jake was gonna rant further when he saw how Jared looked his face looked pale and he looked like he hadn't slept. Jake instantly softens as Jared slumped back down in the chair Jake sat on the coffee table directly in front of him.

"What's going on Jared?" Jared sighed "I'm sorry Jake I didn't mean to really I didn't it just happened you know we can's control it, I just went to introduce myself and when she looked at me it was like snap".

Jake nodded he had seen that when Sam had imprinted on Emily he had hoped it would happen with him and Bella "but then her vamp called and then Kim came she was gonna leave I stopped her and we kissed we both felt it but then later that night she told me she was with Edward".

He rubbed his face "she left then I saw her when she was cooking she made it clear she was here only for you Jake I wasn't gonna make things complicated by sticking around. I hoped because she hasn't accepted it that she wouldn't feel the sting f being away as bad".

By now everyone had pegged on to the fact Jared had imprinted on Bella all but Quil "wait so dude did you imprint on Bella, oh man ... Sorry Jake" everyone rolled there eyes whilst Paul slapped him on the head.

Jake sighed and pulled Jared up "Jared as much as I would have liked it to be me but fate says it's you she needs you now she is so depressed just like before" Jared's heart sank at the thought of Bella hurting.

"I want to Jake god I really want to but she doesn't want me I just make things complicated for her she doesn't want that she wants to be just like she is" Jared slumped back down.

Emily stormed up "Jared get your ass out of that chair and go to your imprint the longer you stay away the more you both with hurt!" she practically yelled at him no one had ever heard Emily curse before it stunned even Sam.

Jared got up as quickly as he could and rushed out the door leaving a smirking Emily behind.

**Love or hate let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story. I apologise for any missed letters or words I don't always have time to check.**

Jared raced all the way to Jake's house he had stopped when he came into view of the house and tried to calm his breathing. He didn't want to seem over excited to Bella and scare her off.

Once he got a little closer he noticed Bella coming out her door with a smile and a bag.

'Wait a minute' he thought to himself 'where is she going' she walked down the steps and passed her bag to Charlie who stood waiting for her next to his cruiser. He watched them both climb into the car and drive off he raced up to Billy who waited on the porch waving them off.

"Billy what's happening? Where's Bella going?" he asked as calm as he could even though inside he was breaking as she disappeared.

Billy smiled "she's going to visit her mum in Jacksonville she's been sad lately so Charlie thinks some sun and her mum will help cheer her up". Jared's face paled she was going that far away "NO!" he yelled and raced off into the tree line and phased and quickly spotted the car.

He followed along side it until it past the boundary he howled after her as he watched her leave. He laid on the ground and whimpered after his mate the rest of the pack soon joined him in his mind.

"What's happen?" asked Sam he replayed what Billy had said and whimpered again.

He felt pity from all the boys but especially from Sam who knew all to well what that felt like. "Sorry dude that sucks" said Paul as the entire pack except Quil finally came together near Jared's lying form.

"She'll come back" said Jake optimistically but it did nothing to alleviate his pain. Quil was the last to arrive "Dude what happen, did Bella go back to the leech" he said jokingly everyone but Jared growled at him as Paul butted him with his head.

Jared simply whimpered and looked in the direction she had gone he sniffed and growled he stood up "Leech" he said all the pack tensed.

"Its ok that's the one that told me about Bella" said Jake as he saw Rosalie walk up to them on the other side of the line. "Which one of you mutts is Jake" she asked with a smirk Jake stepped forward "hmmm" she said as she looked at him.

"You look better as a wolf if I was you I would stay this way" she smirked he growled at her though not menacingly whilst the others laughed in his head.

"Is Bella ok?" she asked concern colouring her face Jake nodded Rosalie sighed with relief when she noticed one of the wolves had laid back down and was again whimpering.

"What's up with him?" she asked concerned as she bent down to Jared's level she looked him over but couldn't see any sign's of trauma. The pack was surprised at her concern "can I phased into human so she can understand me" Jake asked Sam nodded but ordered the rest to remain in wolf form.

Jake went back into the trees and phased back and quickly put on his shorts before running back up to Jared. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him none of the wolves had ever changed back into human form when she had been around them unless they were in public.

"He will be fine I think Bella has gone to visit her mum in Jacksonville" he explained as he patted Jared on the shoulder when he whimpered again the other wolves could feel the pain get stronger in him as Bella moved further and further away.

"He imprinted on Bella didn't he?" asked Rosalie surprising everyone "what" she asked defensively. "How do you know about imprinting?" asked Jake suspiciously Rosalie shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know if you exactly did that just that weirdly enough wolves are my favourite animals I wont let anyone feed of a wolf unless in dire need and no other animal is around" she explained as if it were normal.

Paul chuckled "she likes wolves yet hates us if she were human she would be having an orgasm right now at meeting some real life bigger than a fucking house wolves" everyone chuckled even Sam.

Jake chuckled "ok that is weird but it explains out of all of you your the one thats been the least threatening to us and to answer your question earlier yes he has he was on his way to talk things through with Bella when he saw he leave".

Rose nodded and bent down once again and did something that surprised everyone she stroked Jared on the head and whispered "don't worry I know she feels something for you she just needs a break from all the crazy to clear her head then she will she who she loves".

Jared nuzzled his head against her hand as a thank you that had helped his pain a little bit "but aren't you all for Bella and Edward and her becoming a leech" asked Jake confused.

Rosalie smiled sadly as she stood and shook her head "no I love my brother and everything but I could see form the start that he and Bella couldn't be she is human and she only wants to be a vampire for Edward".

"The effect Edward has on her isn't voluntary he doesn't mean to do it, it messes her head up to where she can't really think rationally. I want her to have a human life I didn't get a choice in this I had been attacked by a man I thought I had loved I was dying and Carlisle saved me but I wanted the whole human marriage, baby thing".

Jake nodded and for the first time ever he and the rest of the pack felt sorry for a leech even Paul did. Rosalie looked at her watch "I'm gonna see if I can catch Bella before she leaves I'll make sure she's alright and give you a ring" without waiting for a reply she ran off leaving the wolves behind.

She made it back to the house and keeping her mind a shopping trip she called Emmett and then drove of. "Where are we going babe?" he asked curiously "were not going shopping are we?" he groaned as he noticed the direction they were headed.

She laughed "yes and no first we are going to see if Bella is alright she is going to Jacksonville so visit her mum and then we will have to do a little shopping since it was on my mind when we left Edward will get suspicious if we come back with nothing".

Emmett nodded his understanding and stayed silent as she raced through the streets towards the airport in Port Angeles.

They raced towards the right terminal and smiled as the saw Bella and Charlie sat on the chairs watching the people pass. "Bella!" shouted Emmett as he bounced to her and picked her up in one of his huge bear hugs.

Both girls laughed at him "hey Emmett, I kinda need to breath at some point here" she said "oh, sorry" he said as he let her down. She chuckled at him as she returned his hug with a gentler one.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked looking at them Rosalie looked over to Charlie who took the hint "I'll go get us a cup of coffee, would you two like one?" he asked they nodded and they watched him leave.

"Edwards not here is he?" asked Bella worriedly Rose shook her head "No he doesn't know were here I meet up with your wolves they wanted to make sure your alright" Bella smiled sadly.

"Yeah I am ok I think I just need some sun to clear my head" she explained "I met him the one you were on about he was in his wolf form but I could tell he is in pain Bella" Rosalie explained whilst Emmett looked confused.

Bella's heart ached at that "why is he in pain? What's happened to him?" she asked desperately Rosalie sighed "he is physically fine Bella but don't you know what he has done to you though not intentionally".

Bella looked confused "he imprinted on you Bella" she looked even more confused "what's imprinted?" Rosalie sighed as she sat Bella down next to her.

"Its when a wolf meets his soul mate the one he will be with for the rest of his life" she explained Bella went from confused to shock in a matter of minutes.

"Is that what happened when he looked at me and why I am now confused about Edward" she asked to which Rosalie nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen flight 236 to Jacksonville, Florida is now boarding" Bella sighed as she collected her things "I need time to think will you tell him that" she said as she started to walk away.

Her father came back with three coffee's saying he knew she would be boarding soon. She smiled at him and kissed him goodbye and waved to Rosalie and Emmett before boarding the plane.

On the way out she took out her phone and dialled Jake's number

R -"It's me"

J - "How is she?"

R - "Yes she's fine"

J – "What did say to her"

R - "I had to tell her about the imprint I told her that he was in pain and she was getting into a panic that she was hurt"

J – "You WHAT! That was for Jared to do"

R - "Well what else could I have said yes I know he needed to do it but he had his chance"

J – "Fine what did she say to that?"

R – "She said she needs time to think about everything she'll be back soon"

Jake said 'ok' then hung up Rosalie looked at Emmett "will you explain to me what you guys where talking about and why do you have a wolf's number in your phone".

Rosalie chuckled "later right now I wanna shop" she grabbed his hand and headed in the direction of the nearest mall with Emmett groaning.

**Let me know what you think love or hate please **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story. I apologise for any missed letters or words I don't always have time to check.**

Bella sighed as she bathed in the sun she smiled as her mum came out with a tray of drinks. She placed the tray down in between the two sun lounger's she had in her back garden.

"Thanks mum" she sighed as she reached for her drink Renée sat on her lounger and turned to Bella "Oh honey will you tell me what's wrong" Bella looked at her mum with a sad smiled and shook her head.

Renée sighed "Bella please you've been here a week and all you do is sit and sigh it always seems like your in pain I want to help I just don't know how if you wont tell me".

Bella sat up "there is nothing you can do mum ok I am fine really I am, I'm just tired that's all the weather in forks doesn't help" Renée didn't look convinced but said nothing as Bella got up and went inside.

Phil came out and sat next to Renée "everything ok?" he asked Renée shook her head "no I don't think it is I need to call Charlie" she picked up her phone and dialled his number.

C – Hello

R – Charlie its Renée

C – Is everything alright? Is Bella ok?

R – That's what I am calling about I was hoping you would know she's not herself all she dose is sit around the house or in the back garden sighing

Charlie rubbed his face and sighed

C – I thought she looked a bit sad when she left plus its not like her to do anything spare of the moment I'll try ringing Edward and see what's happening I'll call you back

He hung up the phone and immediately dialled Edward's number but sighed when he didn't get an answer so he decided to go to the house.

He made his way quickly finding the right turn off was hard but he eventually found it.

"Charlie what a pleasant surprise" greeted Carlisle as he opened his door and waited on the steps "what brings you here?"

"I've come to see Edward is he in?" he asked Carlisle nodded with a frown and showed Charlie inside "Edward you have a visitor" he said as he walked into the living room Edward sat on one of the chairs facing the window he looked so broken.

"Chief swan is everything alright?" asked Alice as she greeted him "well that's what I want to know Bella went to her mum's so suddenly and Renée has just called me Bella isn't herself I want to know what happened".

Everyone shared a look that didn't go by unnoticed by Charlie "I'm sorry Charlie but we don't know but I can take you to who may know" said Rosalie as she walked up to him.

Charlie looked surprised but followed as she walked out the back door and into the forest with Emmett following them.

"Where are we going" he called out they had been working for ages "were nearly there" she called back "where is there?" he shouted getting annoyed.

"The treaty line Charlie" came a voice he had not expected "Billy what are you doing here?"

Billy smiled but didn't respond he turned to Rosalie "now blonde one why have you called us here" he asked her.

Billy looked at the boys surrounding Billy he recognised most of them Jake stood behind his father with Quil and Embry either side of him. Sam stood more nearer Rosalie with Paul next to him.

There was one he didn't recognise who say on the floor looking just as broken as Edward had maybe even more so.

Rosalie stood in front of Billy and leaned over as close as she could without stepping over the line "he doesn't need to know all the supernatural bit just the bit with the sad wolf there" she whispered so Charlie wouldn't hear.

Billy looked at Sam who nodded his agreement Sam looked at Charlie and sighed "Charlie I ..." "No!" interrupted Jared "I should be the one to tell him" Jared stood up and walked up to Charlie.

"I'm the reason Bella left Chief Swan when she came to see Jake the first time we met for the first time I never believed in love at first sight until I saw your daughter sir I know she felt something towards me too but because of Edward she is confused".

Jared hung his head down and Charlie smiled softly at him he placed a hand on Jared's shoulder to reassure him. Jared looked up and smiled gratefully "when she was gonna leave I stopped her and I kissed her sir I didn't plan it, it just happened and she kissed me back".

"We got interrupted by my then girlfriends who I instantly broke up with after that kiss, the kiss spooked Bella and she left well I think her and Edward had a fight and decided to come back here for a clean break from him but then she left again".

Charlie nodded and looked at the boy with sympathy "its ok son thank you for telling me this and I am glad she has found someone besides that boy no offence to your family" he said towards Rosalie and Emmett who just chuckled.

"I never really trusted Edward with her he always seemed to be treating her like his pet and I had hoped something would happen with her and Jake but nonetheless I am glad she has found someone else and that does explain the reason for her behaviour, I need to go now and call her mum back".

He turned to Rosalie "you gonna show me the way back then" Rosalie looked pained for a second and looked towards Sam "why don't you come this way Charlie Emily has been wanting to meet you for awhile now she is really fond of Bella and you can use our phone".

Billy smiled and agreed he followed Sam and the boys leaving Rosalie and Emmett behind "why didn't we take him back" asked Emmett confused "because we can control our thought around Edward Charlie cant not without telling him" explained Rosalie.

"Oh ok" nodded Emmett as he followed his wife back home they made sure to clear there minds before the got close enough they looked innocent as five pairs of expectant eyes watched them come in.

**Love or hate let me know**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story. I apologise for any missed letters or words I don't always have time to check.**

Bella sighed as the plane came to a stop she still had no idea what she was gonna do she had hoped being clear of everyone would help her figure things out but she was still as confused as ever.

She smiled softly as she saw Charlie stood next to his cruiser waiting for her. Once he saw her he smiled and wrapped her in a hug which surprised her "it's good to see you Bella".

Bella chuckled "I've only been gone a few weeks dad" he shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he ushered her away from the cruiser's. Bella looked at him confusedly he just smiled at her and carried on walking.

"Dad where are we going" she asked after another five minutes he smiled at her and nodded his head forward Bella looked at smiled Rosalie and Emmett was leaning against their car.

"I thought before all the chaos started you might like some R&R I have given Rosalie some money and I want you to spend it all ok on what ever you want" Bella looked gratefully as she hugged her dad tight and ran over to Rose.

Rosalie laughed as Bella launched herself at her and hugged her tight Emmett stood back and just smiled at his two favourite women in the world. Bella finally released Rose only to latch onto Emmett.

Emmett wrapped her up in a bear hug lifting her up of the ground and swinging her about which caused Bella to laugh.

He finally put her down and the trio all piled into the car and sped to the mall in Port Angeles Bella couldn't remember a time when she was more glad of a shopping trip then right now.

They had been shopping for an hour when Bella's stomach grumbled causing the two vampires to laugh they found a little cafe and sat down for some drinks and food.

They were laughing at something Emmett had said when Rosalie stiffened Bella noticed "Rose what's wrong?" she asked concerned for her friend.

Rosalie's eyes scanned around them and then returned to Bella's with a sad look "Bella I'm sorry he wasn't supposed to know you were coming back now I don't know how he found out".

Bella stiffen as well as Emmett at Rosalie's words she looked around frantically and finally spotted him walking up with Alice and Jasper. Bella quickly collected her things and started rushing the other way with Rosalie and Emmett following them.

She thanked and cursed the mall for being packed with people it meant Edward, Alice and Jasper couldn't blur but also Rosalie and Emmett couldn't either.

They made it to the back entrance when Emmett said "Bella give Rosalie your bags and get on my back I am faster then them I'll get you to the reservation". Bella nodded and did as he said as soon as he checked no one was watching her blurred into the trees Rosalie wasn't far behind with her phone out.

"Yeah we will be at the treaty line in a few minutes get there now" Bella heard her say before hanging up the phone. Bella lifted her head up a little to see where about's they were and just as Rosalie said they were coming up to the treaty line she could see some of the guys waiting.

Emmet spun her around so she was now in his arms bridal style and threw her to Sam who caught her with no problem he passed her onto Jake and ordered him to take Bella to his house.

Jake nodded and ran with Bella he made it to the tree line just as Edward, Alice and Jasper made it to the line. Bella caught a glimpse of them before the trees engulfed them she clung onto Jake as he picked up speed.

Back at the treaty line Edward was fuming "what the hell was that Rosalie" shouted Edward causing Emmett to stand protectively in front of his mate. Alice and Jasper stayed back and watched.

Rosalie growled "what do you mean what was that? How the hell did you know Bella was coming back today?" she screamed at him.

"That's my fault I had a vision of Charlie going to get Bella Edward was there when I had it so I couldn't blank my mind" said Alice as she stepped forward looking apologetic to Rosalie.

Edward glared at his sister before a wave of calmness swept over him he looked at Jasper who just smirked and turned his head away.

Edward sighed "why would you keep Bella's return from me you know how I have pained not being able to see her" Rosalie looked sadly at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward that wasn't my decision it was Bella's she called her dad and said she was coming home he asked her if she wanted him to let you know and she said no she didn't want to see anyone" she explained.

Edward looked in even more pain "Bella said that?" he whispered Rosalie nodded "yes it was his idea for me and Emmett to take her shopping her thought it would be ok seeing as how we saw her before she left".

Edward looked defeated so Rosalie stepped forward "look Edward just give her some time ok she needs to sort things out in her head first before she does anything" she explained whilst putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That's what I don't understand what does she need to sort out? I know what I did was wrong but I cant apologise and beg her forgiveness if she wont talk to me what else is there for her to think about" he asked looking at his siblings who all started singing a song in their heads.

He then turned his thoughts to the pack and gasped before he growled and started snarling at them Jasper and Emmett held him back as the wolves all phased and snarled back.

Rosalie and Alice watched with concerned eyes whilst Jasper tried to calm him down "oh screw it" he shouted before Edward slumped in their arms unconscious they dropped him down onto the ground and everyone stared at Jasper who just smirked at them.

**There you go let me know what you think please **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story. I apologise for any missed letters or words I don't always have time to check.**

The Uley house was silent for the first time ever the boys were sat in the kitchen quietly eating whilst Emily, Leah and Bella sat upstairs in the guest bedroom.

Jared itchedto go upstairs he was sat as close to the stairs as he could Sam gripped his shoulder in support he knew how it felt to be away from his mate for too long. They all could hear Bella crying upstairs with Emily and Leah trying to calm her down.

Jared looked at Sam with a puppy dog look that made Sam groaned "please Sam I need to go to her" Sam looked at the other guys who nodded at him and then looked back to Jared.

"Ok Jared just don't force anything ok she's scared right now" he said Jared nodded and slowly walked up the stairs and to the open door of the spare bedroom he stood leaning on the door frame looking at the trio.

He cleared his throat and all three looked at him in surprise Emily then smiled at him and motioned for Leah to follow her "we'll leave you two alone".

Bella stayed curled up in the middle of the bed as she watched Jared slowly walked up to the bed and kneel on the floor in front of her she could see the worry and concern on his face.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked as he slowly reach out his hand towards her she stared at him for awhile he was just about to take his hand back before she slowly started to reach her hand towards his.

He sighed to himself when he finally felt her touch his hand she gave him a small smile as he looked up at her. He stood up slightly and brought one of his legs forward so he could sit on the bed closer to Bella never letting go of her hand.

She never took her eyes of him as he manoeuvred himself onto the bed she realised how relaxed she felt around him she had stopped crying and was starting to feel calm and relaxed and all he had done was hold her hand.

"Bella?" he asked again she just stayed silent and looked at him she matched the way she felt when she was around him to when she was around everyone else. How easy he was to be around with Edward she always felt like she had to be her best but with Jared she could be herself.

She heard Emily laughing from downstairs and then she gasped Jared looked concerned at her he gripped her hand and brought his other to her face forcing her to look at him.

"Bella what's wrong please tell me" she couldn't take her eyes away from his face he quickly scanned her incase she had any injury's.

"You imprinted on me" she said so matter of a fact he became speechless his eyes widened Bella started laughing at his deer caught in the headlight look.

Bella couldn't stop laughing as Jared tried to speak several times he reminded her of a fish he finally shook himself and managed to clear his throat.

"What did just you say" he managed to ask he was still in shock Bella managed to finally calm down and turned around so she was now facing him.

"I said you imprinted on me, you did didn't you that first time I met you I felt something which got stronger the more time I spent around you or when you kissed me" Bella paused giving Jared a chance to collect himself a little.

"I remembered what Jake told me about Emily and Sam and then it just all clicked it explained everything" Bella looked nervous for a second before placing both her hands on either side of Jared's face.

He held his breath not sure what to do or say he didn't want to frighten her or stop her if she was gonna do what he hoped she was gonna do.

She looked at first for one more second before she leaned in a touched her lips to his gently at first then it turned more passionate when Jared finally responded and kissed her back.

She pushed him backwards causing him to fall back onto the pillows with her following lying fully on top of him. They stayed that way for sometime just kissing each other and holding on to each other as if they were afraid they would lose each other.

Eventually Jared pull back causing Bella to look at him with concern he took a minute to catch his breath before capturing her head in his hand moving her hair that cascaded down framing her face and smiling up at her.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he asked hope filling his voice and eyes she thought for a second before smiling at him and kissing him again.

"Yeah it does I mean I don't want to piss of the fates that say we were meant for each other" she said causing them both to laugh when they finally stopped they resumed their kissing.

Everyone else downstairs had been making idle chit chat whilst the boys and Leah listened to what was going on at one point Emily burst out laughing at the concentrated look they were sporting.

Eventually all the boys and Leah started smiling causing Emily's interest to peak she looked to Sam who kissed her forehead and started laughing.

"Looks like your not the only imprintee anymore Em's" she looked confused for a second before the light clicked and she beamed with joy.

"What are they doing?" she asked "playing tonsil hockey" Paul said who then received a slap from Leah for the remark.

"Hey!" he shouted as he glared at Leah who just smirked at him and walked away. Emily laughed at them both until Quil started shushing everyone Emily looked at him strangely until Sam whispered in her ear.

"There are coming down" he said Emily smiled and nodded her thanks sometimes she knew the guys forgot she wasn't like them.

Bella and Jared walked down hand in hand as they entered the living room all the boys cheered at them causing Bella to blush and hide herself behind Jared who scowled at them all which shut them up fairly quickly.

Jared moved Bella toward Emily and Sam who had moved into the kitchen "Bella's gonna come sleep at mine tonight" he said to Sam who nodded and smiled as did Emily.

They bid everyone good night and set off Jared didn't live too far from Sam's but Bella still loved walking with Jared all alone in the dark holding his hand.

"Are you sure your family wont mind me staying especially since it's so late" she asked as they walked further along he smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Its ok I live alone my mom and dad passed away sometime ago and I had no brothers or sisters so yeah its ok" she looked sadly at him until he smiled at her and pulled her closer to him.

"Its ok honestly it was a few years ago Sam helped me through it and now I'm good" he said whilst guiding her up the porch steps and into his house.

**Let me know love or hate all is good.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story. I apologise for any missed letters or words I don't always have time to check.**

Bella sighed as she stretched out on the bed as the sun filtered in from the window she looked around and smiled. She had slept in Jared's guest bedroom he had shown her around real quick last night.

When he came to his room she thought for a second that he was gonna say that she was sleeping there with him but then he showed her the guest bedroom she was a little disappointed but squashed that feeling quickly.

She got up and smiled as she looked down he had given her one of his shirts to sleep with it stopped at her thighs she jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called Jared opened the door and walked in with a tray of food for her,

"I thought you might ….." he stopped mid sentence she spun around to face him and blushed he was staring at her hungrily she could see the desire in his eyes.

He placed the tray down on the dresser nearest him and started to stalk her she back up until she felt the bed on the back of her knees. He kept moving forward stalking her like the predator he was she felt desire flood her as she watched him move closer.

Soon he was stood directly infront of her a small gap separated them Bella's heart thudded loudly in her chest she knew he could hear it even if he wasn't a super charged werewolf.

He lifted his hands up and gripped her hips and moved her flush against him she gasped at the contact he lowered his head to her neck and breathed in deep.

Her desire hit him and he was lost he attacked her neck with kissed climbing up until he claimed her mouth. She moaned as she felt his lips on her neck and kissed him back with equal passion when his lips finally found hers.

He pushed her backwards so she was now lying on the bed with him on top of her she loved the feel on his weight on her.

He soon realised what he had done and quickly got up "oh my god Bella I am so sorry I don't ….. I just" he looked soo guilty as he turned away from her.

She looked at him confusedly at first until it clicked what had just happened she stood up smoothed down the top she was wearing which surprisingly to her was around her waist just below to he breast.

She placed a hand on his bare shoulder "Jared its ok" she said as she moved around him so she was facing him he looked so ashamed with himself.

"Jared I was right there with you I told you I have accepted the imprint and everything that goes with it" she said as she lifted his head up so there eyes could meet.

"I know that its just that I let my desire for you over take me and I don't want to just take you I want to make it special and everything" he said as he backed away from her and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

Bella couldn't help herself she started laughing which cause Jared to look up surprised she quickly stopped herself and moved towards him straddling him and pushing him back so he was the one laid down with her on top.

"Jared I wanted it just as much as you did ok yeah it would have been fast to most people but we aren't most people" she explained he was about to say something when she stopped him with a kiss.

"I'm not the type of girl that needs the candle light dinner or rose petal's everywhere I hate people spending money on me it will be special because it will be you and me whether its today, next week or next month as long as you're the one it will be special" she said.

He smiled at her "you sure" he asked to which she nodded and kissed him again feather light at first until he responded back and the heat built up between them.

They finally stopped for air when he remembered the food he gently turned them around and stood up he then went to retrieve the tray. Luckily it was a bowl of fruit and some juice so it getting cold wasn't a problem.

"I brought you in some breakfast sorry it isn't a hot one I haven't had a chance to food shop recently so there isn't anything in" he explained as he set the tray down next to her she smiled gratefully at him.

"Well we will have to fix that I want enough food in my kitchen to feed an army I know how you boys eat oh and what type of pans do you have I love to cook so I hope their the best" she rambled.

His wolf jumped for joy when she said 'my kitchen' he smiled at her "yeah we can go shopping in a few days so you can buy what ever you want for the house it's not only the kitchen I want you to think of as yours" he said.

Bella blushed as she realised she had said that but then she looked up shocked as his words "really?" she asked unsure what he really meant.

Jared nodded "yeah of course I know it will be awhile yet but I do hope one day you will move in here so I want you to decorate however you like".

She smiled and nodded before finishing her food he watched her eat and then took the tray away once she was finished.

Later on they walked hand in hand down the beach they talked about themselves each getting to know the other in more detail.

They sat on the sand with Bella in-between Jared's legs with her back leaning against his bare chest. Their peace was quickly shattered by a screeching voice from not to far down the beach.

"Jared!" came a screaming voice both Bella and Jared turned to see who it was and both groaned. They stood up quickly and rushed back towards his house they could hear her following them shouting Jared's name every now and then.

The changed their minds and raced towards Sam's luckily they made into the back garden when they finally came face to face with the screaming voice.

**let me know what u think please love or hate**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story. I apologise for any missed letters or words I don't always have time to check. Sorry for the delay in updating back to work and getting back into the routine has left me feeling tired.**

Jared pushed Bella slightly behind him as they turned to face the screaming voice that was seriously starting to irritate Jared's senses.

Kim scowled evilly at the pair "what the fuck Jared" Jared tried to take a calming breath he didn't want to phase infront of Bella he might hurt her or Kim for that matter but for a different reason.

"What do you want Kim" he asked as calmly as he could managed Bella gripped his hand as tight as she could in support to help him calm down. She didn't know how this would help him just something inside her told her it was the best thing to do.

"I want to know what the fuck is going on" Kim demanded she had only met Bella once and not long after that Jared had dumped her 'was she the reason' she thought to herself.

"Is she the real reason you dumped me Jared eh, did this pale face open her legs faster than I did or something" she ranted Jared clenched his jaw whilst Bella looked shocked.

"Watch what you say" he said through clenched teeth Bella rubbed her hand soothingly down his arm which only enflamed Kim even more.

"GET YOU FILTHY PALE FACE HANDS OF MY BOYFRIEND" she yelled before going for Bella before Bella or Jared could react Leah came in-between them and block Kim's attack.

Bella had never been more grateful for Leah then she was right then Bella could hold her own she just knew Jared might lose control if he sees his imprint in danger.

When Kim was pushed back far enough Bella whispered something in Jared's ear he reluctantly nodded before legging go of Bella's hand. Bella walked up to Leah and put a hand on her shoulder Leah stepped aside so Bella was now facing Kim.

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening Bella raised her hand to Kim and slapped her right across the face. Bella gripped her stinging hand whilst Kim held her cheek in shock everyone else looked at Paul in shock except Leah and Jared who looked proud.

"First of Kim he aint your boyfriend he is mine I'm sorry he dumped you but it wasn't because of me I have been away for several weeks and we are now together as of yesterday" Bella said keeping her voice as calm as she could.

"Also I am nothing like you so don't presume to think I will act the same way" Kim finally got over her initial shock and glared evilly at Bella again.

"Jared is not the type of man to treat women like that I know this after spending an hour with him so you should know it too" Bella said starting to feel a little sad for the girl.

"Well if his dumping me has nothing to do with you how come he dumped me minutes after meeting you we were fine before that" accused Kim finally letting go of her face Bella could see her hand imprinted on her cheek.

"The fact that he met me before he dumped you is a coincidence I just happened to decide to see Jake on that day yes I felt something when I saw him then I met you and I squashed it he didn't know of my feelings then and I wasn't gonna tell him" she explained

"I'm not that type of girl he choose to dump you for what ever reason I went to see my mother when I came back he asked me out and I said yes once I realised he wasn't with you anymore" 'ok so not a total lie' she thought to herself.

Kim stepped around Bella and walked to Jared "tell me the real reason, be a man and tell me" she demanded pushing Jared a little bit which was the same as when Bella tried to move Alice.

"I told you already Kim we had been heading this way for a long time you find little things to get pissed at me for and then expect me to take you back when your all sweet again I have had enough of your mood swings" he said as calmly as he could.

'oh yeah I also imprinted on Bella Swan which means she is my soul mate my perfect match the yin to my yang, the most beautiful and damn sexy as hell girl in the world' he thought 'yeah better not add that' he chuckled to himself making sure his face remained neutral.

Kim glared at him trying to see something else in his eyes until finally hers softened and water started to fill them.

"Please Jared take me back I promise this time it will be different I will be different I can make you happy more then she ever could" Kim begged Paul and Leah groaned Kim looked pathetic.

"How cold you Kim when just holding her hand make's me happy or even just being next to her makes me happy how on earth can you top that. With you at first it was similar to that but not completely Bella makes me happier than you ever did and all she has to do is smile".

"I'm sorry Kim" he said whilst moving away and going to Bella he wrapped his arms around her waist "but Bella is my everything now and that isnt gonna change anytime soon".

Kim looked back and forth between them before bursting into tears and running off Bella felt for the girl if only she had taken whatever Jared had said before she would have saved herself all this pain.

"Thanks Leah" said Bella Leah shrugged and smiled "knew Jared might phase if she got any closer wasn't doing it for you" Bella laughed typical Leah always has to play the bitch card but Bella knew she didn't mean it nastily not this time.

**Sorry you have had to wait so long hope it was worth it love or hate let me know**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story. I apologise for any missed letters or words I don't always have time to check. Sorry for the delay in updating back to work and getting back into the routine has left me feeling tired.**

Bella sighed as she shifted on the log the fire blazed infront of her Jared put an arm around her shoulders she smiled up at him and leaned into his side. Bella was starting to feel a little bit worried she had never been invited to a council meeting before she had been wondering why all of a sudden she was now.

Everyone gathered around the fire and stared intently at Billy "welcome to this very important meeting a meeting we should have had sometime ago but due to circumstances that was not possible".

Bella looked down she knew he was talking about her leaving Jared squeezed her shoulders she looked up at his big smile and hers widened.

"Now that we are all here we would all like to welcome the new imprint to our pack Bella Swan" everyone looked at her and she ducked her head again in embarrassment.

Sam stood up "Bella I speak for everyone here when I say welcome to the pack now I know we don't need to tell you about the importance of secrecy about us so I will only say welcome".

Bella smiled at him gratefully Paul then jumped up "right now the boring stuff is out the way lets start this party" everyone laughed at the eager wolf.

The party lasted well into the night Bella was starting to get sleepy Jared picked her up and carried her back to his house he moved towards the guest bedroom when Bella stirred in his arms.

"No" she said sleepy "don't leave me alone" he smiled at her and walked to his room and placed her on the bed he walked around to the other side and climbed in next to her.

She immediately moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest both sighed in contentment before sleep claimed them both.

Bella awoke to a sound she looked around confused until she focused on her phone it was buzzing.

She blindly reached out for it before answering in a very sleepy voice.

"Hello" she mumbled

"Bella?" Bella quickly woke up

B – Edward?

E – yes Bella

There was a long silence both were waiting to see what the other would say.

B – Edward what do you want?

Bella sat upright causing Jared to wake and sit up with her

E – Bella I ….

Jared immediately woke up at Edward's voice he wrapped his arm around her waist.

B – what Edward you what

Edward was still silent

B – what do you want Edward?

Bella almost screamed at him

E – I just want to …..

B – what Edward say your sorry for almost attacking me Alice had a vision she told me what you were planning to do you were gonna rape me

Jared started shaking Bella could feel it she straddled him and wrapped her free arm around his neck he tried to push her away but she just held on tighter.

He managed to regain his composure only because he didn't want to hurt Bella.

E – Bella please I wasn't in the right state of mind I was mad with concern for you staying with those wolves.

B – that is no excuse Edward I am safe here safer then when I am with you the wolves as you call them don't want my blood

E – No one of them just wants to defile you with his lust driven body he will want to do things to ruin your innocence

Bella blushed at the thoughts that invoked in her Jared smirked at her reaction she looked at him in confusion his smirk grew wider and he tapped his nose and breathed deep.

Bella blushed realising that he could smell her

B – Edward I use to think that you were this old gentlemen in a teenagers body I loved that you wanted to protect my body but now that I have spent time away from you I realised that it wasn't you I was in love with.

E – Bella please

B – no Edward listen the first time I saw you, you were so mysterious that drew me in the more you tried to keep away the more mysterious you seemed the more I wanted you. Then when you finally allowed me in your life it was too late and the more I learned of you the more forbidden you were to me.

Jared looked at Bella impressed

B – I see now Edward it was the dangerous and forbidden part of you I fell in love with all because I didn't think there was anything else for me but now I realise that you were right Edward all that time ago you warned me away saying you weren't right for me well I have finally found who is I'm sorry Edward its over.

She didn't give him chance to say anything she shut her phone and threw it on the floor Jared smiled at her.

"So who is this guy that is right for you?" he asked Bella thought a moment and then smirked at him. She moved forward and placed a kiss on the side of his neck which caused him to gasp.

"Well" kiss "this guy" kiss "is a major hottie" kiss "and so sweet" kiss "he makes me feel" she lifted her head up and looked into his eyes which was laced with lust.

"What does he make you feel?" he asked she smiled with a devil luck in her eyes causing him to gulp she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I don't need to tell you how you make me feel Jared I know you can heart my heart beat faster when you are near me and I know you can smell my arousal when I think of all the ways you can defile me" Jared gulped again this was a side of Bella he never knew existed and he liked it.

He captured her lips roughly causing Bella to moan and pull him closer he changed their positions hovering over her he looked down at her he could see the desire in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to start this once we get going I don't know if I can stop I have wanted you so long now" he held his weight of her not wanting to crush her.

She smiled and gripped his hips pulling him down onto her she moaned as she felt his weight she lifted her head up and kissed him.

"Yes I am sure I want you to be the first and only man I am with" she said Jared moaned 'so she never slept with Edward I'll be her first' he thought he was sure his wolf was doing the happy dance right now.

**Love or hate let me know not many chapters left**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story. I apologise for any missed letters or words I don't always have time to check. Sorry for the delay in updating back to work and getting back into the routine has left me feeling tired.**

The sunlight shone through the window and crept across the floor Bella stirred as the light hit her face. She smiled and started to stretch until she felt her bed shift underneath her slightly.

She looked up and her smile grew wider Jared looked peaceful as he slept her memories of the previous night came back to her and she blushed. He had been really attentive towards her making sure she felt everything he was doing to her.

In Phoenix she had heard girls talking about their first time about how in had hurt and was over quickly some even said that they didn't feel anything remotely good. Bella had only felt a little pain then she was taken over by the pleasure he was giving her.

She quietly got up and picked up the nearest shirt she could find she smiled it was one of Jared's. She went into the bathroom and started the shower Bella looked at herself in the mirror and smiled when her mother had given Bella the amazingly embarrassing sex talk she had mentioned you seem to look different after your first time.

Bella hadn't believed it then but now staring at her reflection she was starting to. She allowed the hot water to cascade down her back working out the sore muscle's she hadn't realised she possessed.

She jumped when she felt a hot hand on her back slowly climbing higher. She looked back and smiled as Jared stepped into the shower with her.

"Good morning" he whispered against her neck as he pressed feather light kisses against her skin. She moaned as she tilted her head back he moved his hand up and moved her head so he could kiss her.

They seemed to get lost in each other forgetting the water until it turned cold and hit Bella's back. They stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in a pile of limbs until once again Bella's phone interrupted them.

She looked at the phone and didn't recognise the number.

B – Hello?

A – Hello is this Bella Swan Chief Swan's daughter?

B – Yes who is this?

A – My name is Deputy Anthony Mason I work with your father

B – Oh yes is everything alright

A – No Miss Swan can you get to the Forks hospital your father has been in a serious accident

Bella gasped her heart dropped

B – Oh my god yes I'll be right there

She turned off the phone and gave Jared a panicked look she felt numb she couldn't move or speak so he took the lead and got her moving. He helped her get dressed and moved her into his car.

He called Sam and told him what was happening before starting the car and driving Bella into Forks and towards the hospital. Bella gasped when she saw Carlisle waiting for her Jared growled under his breath Bella looked around for any sign of Edward.

She quickly got out and rushed out towards Carlisle "Bella" he greeted she took hold of Jared's hand and gripped it tight.

"What happened? Carlisle" she asked in a whisper before he could answer a deputy came up to them.

"Miss Swan?" he asked Bella nodded at him "I'm Deputy Mason" she nodded again and took hold of his outstretched hand.

Carlisle and Deputy Mason led her into the hospital and to her father's room she gasped in shock at the sight of her father laying in the hospital bed tubes everywhere.

"What happened?" she asked as tears started forming Deputy Mason stepped forward and sighed.

"He was on his way back from Port Angeles he was assisting the police station there he was almost home when his car was hit by another car the other driver was drunk and fell asleep at the wheel he is in a coma" he explained.

Bella paled Carlisle and Jared could see she was about to collapse so Jared came up behind her and wrapped her arm around her waist and Carlisle gripped her hand.

"He is going to be ok once he wakes up, we have put him in a coma so his injuries can heal" he explained Bella nodded not taking her eyes of her father.

An hour later Sam, Billy and the rest of the pack came in to see her, Bella was sat on a chair gripping Charlie's hand with Jared standing behind her holding her shoulders.

"How are you holding up Bella?" asked Billy and he rolled up to her side Bella smiled sadly at him before looking back at her father.

She spent most of her time in his room Carlisle would regularly come and check on him he seemed pleased with his progress he even said that he would take Charlie of the chemical induced coma soon.

Carlisle came and started reducing the medication "he should wake up soon it might be awhile though so expect a little wait" he said Bella nodded and smiled gratefully.

Carlisle turned to leave but then stopped "Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper have been asking if they can come and see you they have been wondering how you are" Bella looked at Jared who smiled softly and nodded.

"Where is Edward?" Bella didn't really want to think about him but she needed to know Carlisle's face grew pained for a second before returning to its neutral expression.

"He has gone to Alaska to visit the Denali clan after you split up with him he went a little crazed to keep the peace Emmett and Jasper took him there he has been there for sometime now I do not know when he will return".

Bella felt relieved but she felt bad for Carlisle Edward was a son to him and to lose him can't be good but the further he was from her the better. He shook his head of his thoughts and smiled at the pair "anyway I will let them know to come" he said before leaving.

It wasn't long until all four came waltzing into the room Rosalie and Alice were instantly at Bella's side grabbing her into a three way hug. Emmett soon followed with one of his special bear hugs that Bella loved so much Jasper as usual stayed put and nodded at her.

"How are you holding up Bella? Is the mutt treating you right has he hurt you?" asked Rosalie as she checked Bella over and over which caused Bella to smile at her friend. Jared even chuckled at the antics of the blond leech he didn't exactly like the smell of the vampires on Bella but he knew they were her friends.

"I'm good Rose just a little tired I have barely slept but Carlisle is hopeful he will wake up soon and Jared's been really great" she said as she stepped back into the warm arms of her lover.

As he wrapped his arms around her she felt a feeling of peace and warmth spread through her she knew the warmth was from Jared she looked at Jasper who smiled warmly at her.

She smiled back in return gratefully he nodded and looked back at Charlie and frowned she looked at Charlie he had not changed so she looked back at Jasper who smiled once again at her.

"He's waking up"

**Love or hate let me know**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews so glad you are enjoying the story. I apologise for any missed letters or words I don't always have time to check. Sorry for the delay in updating laptop decided to be a pain and not work for me.**

Bella gasped as she rushed to Charlie's side she gripped his hand tighter as she waited for his eyes to open. Slowly Charlie started to wake blinking his eyes a few times before focusing on Bella he smiled at her which caused her to break out in tears and she leaned forward to hug him.

"Oh dad" she exclaimed as he let out a little chuckle he lifted his hands gently before patting her head. "Bella" was all he could managed to say his throat was extrememly dry Bella quickly got him a cup of water and helped him drink.

Alice had got to get Carlisle whilst Bella hugged her father "Charlie its good to see you awake, you gave us quiet a scare" he said whilst checking him over Charlie just smiled awkwardly he like Bella hated being the centre of attention.

Charlie hated being in the hodpital just as much and he did being the centre of attention but he was under strict orders from Carlisle and Bella to stay until he was really ready. Bella came to see him everyday always alone sometime Jake and Billy would come with her but thats it.

He had expected to see the man he had seen behind bella when he first woke up he remembered him from before its the same one he had met when bella was with Renee. He was sure the boy was staying away out of respect to me but with the way he had been looking at Bella he was sure they had worked things out.

The day finally arrived when he was allowed to return home Bella ran herself ragged making sure the house was ready for him she had kept it tidy whilst he had been in the hospital. It was simply something to do to keep her mind off the fact that he was jared would help her when she couldnt find anything more.

He stood now watching her prepare her living room for her dad he smiled 'i cant wait till she's mulling around our home with our child in her stomach' he thought. Bella noticed his smile and looked at him with a raised eyebrow he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his "what you smiling at?" she asked he just smiled wider before crashing his lips to hers. They pulled back when they heard a voice call from outside which caused them both to laugh.

"Urgh Bella please put the dog down" Bella shook her head at her friend as she went to open the door Alice and Jasper walked in with Charlie's bag whilst Emmett and Rosalie helped Charlie inside very slowly too slowly for Emmett's liking.

Bella smiled as the big bear of a man helped her fraile human father sit down on the couch. "Carlisle said to call if you need anything Bella" said Rosalie as she gave Bella a one arm hug before ushering everyone out the house.

Bella kissed Jared goodbye "will you come by tonight?" she asked he smiled and nodded beforing kissing her lips and leaving.

Bella quickly made Charlie something to eat and she brought it into the living room for him. Charlie frowned "whats this Bella?" he asked she smiled "its a ham salad dad you need to eat better" he gave her a look that said 'what are you on about?".

"Bella I was in a car accident I didnt have a heart attack" she chuckled at him and set her eyes on the tv completly ignoring his groans of protest as he ate his dinner.

Later that night once she checked Charlie was fast asleep in his room Bella decided to go to bed she quickly grabbed her night clothes before running the shower for a nice hot soak.

Once she was done and dressed she went into her room and and quickly and quietly closed the door before opening the window. She sat back her bed and smiled when she saw a shadow darked her room but attempted to scream a moment later when cold arms snaked around her waist and over her mouth.

"Shh my love I'm back now" said a cold chilling voice in her ear Bella tried with all her strength to get out of Edward's grasp. "mmmmph mmph mmph mmph" she said with his hand still over mouth Edward chuckled before slowly releasing her mouth.

"What was that my love" bella turned her head and glared at him he was no longer the beautiful man she had fell in love with. "I said Edward let me go" she reaffirmed whilst continuing to get out of his grip.

Edward allowed her to leave she quickly made it to the window far away from him Edward looked at her confusedly. "What's the matter love I know I wasnt myself before I have come to apologize and make up for everything" he explained whilst standing up.

Bella looked at him incrediously "are you serious Edward I broke up with you we are finished I am with someone else who treats me far better then you ever did".

Edward looked pained "Bella I don't believe you I know you love me" he took a small step forward and stopped when Bella took a step back.

"No Edward I do believe I once did love you but that changed once I realised how little you trusted me you always treat me like I was gonna break, you always made me feel like I had to act like someone I'm not just to be around you" Bella stated her confidance boosted when she felt the pull of her soul mate nearby.

"I found someone who loves me for who I am and he doesn't try to make me change you would say i have to act a certain way when he doesn't as long as I am happy he's fine with it with me" Bella took a deep breath before saying the next part.

"He is also is willing to be with me he doesn't have to try to do it and he doesn't hold back anything he lets me feel him all of him" Edward's eyes glazed over. "You mean you have given yourself to some guy like some common whore Bella your better then that" he growled.

Bella glared her eyes at him just as Jared jumped up and pulled her behind him Edward snarled at him. "You gave yourself to this dog" he snarled Jared growled back at him Bella moved around Jared and stood inbetween the two.

"Edward he is not a dog he is the most kind and caring man I have met he treats me right better than you I told you it's over now get the hell out of my room" she said as loudly as she dared without waking Charlie.

"Bella I ..." he started "No Edward I said leave now leave" both Jared and Bella moved aside so he could leave via the window. Edward walked up to the window and stared at the pair "your on my land dog" he growled.

Before Jared could say anything Bella beat him to it "no Edward you are on mine now go and never come back you are not welcome" Edward whimpered but the jumped out the window and ran into the woods.

Bella turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly he did the same to her. "I'm sorry Bella I tried to get here as quickly as I could but there was a pack meeting I couldnt get out of" he explained.

"Its ok your here now" she said whilst pulling him to her bed and falling backwards with him ontop of her.

**Let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so sorry for the lateness in my updates had trouble writing hope this makes up for it and again so sorry.**

Bella couldn't sleep at all that night Jared laid next to her blissfully unaware of her fears she was glad of that glad he was soundlessly asleep. Bella was worried about Edward her home wasn't on the boundary of the reservation so Edward could come and go as he pleased.

Jared couldn't always be here she had a horrible feeling that Edward wasn't just gonna let this lie he wasn't gonna leave them alone. Bella feared what Edward was planning on doing she would hate herself if anyone she loved got hurt because of this.

Jared stirred next to her and sleepily opened his eyes to fine Bella awake and sat up he could tell she was worried about what he assumed was Edward. He must admit he was worried himself if he hadn't of been so damn tired he would be awake with her worrying.

He was thinking along the same lines as Bella he knew he couldn't be here all the time Charlie certainly wouldn't allow that and he had duties and a job on the rez he couldn't just stop indefinitely. Luckily Billy and Sue Clearwater where coming today to see Charlie he would talk with them about it see if a planned could be formed.

Bella made herself busy in the kitchen as Jared helped Charlie get dressed and down the stairs he had of course insisted he could do it himself Jared had allowed him to attempt to do it on his own until Charlie finally relent and with red cheeks asked Jared for help Charlie was glad it was Jared doing this and not Bella.

"By the way Jared when did you come" asked Charlie innocently he had been wondering when he had come since it was still very early. Jared smiled he knew it was properly not a good idea to say that he spent the night.

"Early this morning sir I knew Bella would need some help moving you around she's a strong woman in some areas but not so much on the physical level" Charlie chuckled and quickly agreed with him.

Bella smiled when she heard the door ring Jared went to open it and stepped aside to allow Billy and Sue to come in Sue had a plate of cookies for Charlie he guessed they smelt good.

"Guys before you go see Charlie I need to tell you something me and Bella have a problem" he told them quietly what had happened last night with Edward and his fears of not being able to protect Bella when he isn't here.

Billy and Sue both agreed this was a problem and said they would think of some ideas before leaving him to go see Charlie.

"What was all the whispering about?" Charlie asked he knew what the answer was but it was a thing him and Billy did, Billy chuckled and his old time friend and patted his nose as if to say never you nosey.

Sue sat next to Charlie who seemed to brighter up a little more with her near she smiled at him and gave him the cookies but Bella came in and took them away Charlie grumbled at her whilst everyone laughed.

"You're not having these before your breakfast and you aint having all of them in one go so forget it" she said in the best authoritative voice she could. Charlie pouted and grumbled even more when Bella brought him some porridge for his breakfast he looked at her incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that its high time you started eating better this accident was a wakeup call one that you are gonna hear" Bella stood with her hands on her hips with a stare that made sure no one else questioned her.

When Bella seemed satisfied that he had eaten enough she took back his bowl and collected her bag from the hallway she walked to her father and gave him an awkward kiss on the forehead.

"Right dad I've got to get back to school summers over I am sure you will be fine with Sue and Billy here thanks guys" she said as she left with Jared following her closely.

He drove with her to school but knew once they got there he would have to leave her and with Edward going to this school he didn't like it. As she pulled in Rosalie and Emmett even Alice and Jasper were waiting for her he slowly got out and came to her side he wasn't a fan or vampires but he knew these ones would protect his Bella.

Alice skipped up and hugged her friend before quickly moving away and holding her nose "urgh you smell like dog" she said whilst laughing. Which in turn caused Jared and Bella to laugh Jared liked the idea of Bella smelling like him he just wished every male in the school could smell him on her that way they would know she is his.

Rose shook her head and patted Jared on the shoulder which surprised everyone "Well then dog you can leave her with us we won't leave her alone all day one or more of us will be with her at all times in every class Edward won't come anywhere near her" he nodded his thanks and wondered briefly if she was the mind reader cause she hit his concern dead on.

Jared begrudgingly gave Bella a quick kiss before leaving her there it took everything in him to not run back and pick her up and take her away from the vampires he knew they would keep their word and she would be safe it at least solves one of his problems.

Bella sighed as she watched him go then smiled at Rosalie once she was sure Jared was far enough away he wouldn't hear her.

"There is one of my lesson's that none of you are in the one with Edward chemistry" she stated already worrying about that lesson but she stopped her worry when she noticed the smug smiles at the group of perfect teenagers.

"Yes there is now Jasper has managed to get into that class he is the only one of us who can pull being in that class off Edward won't like it but Jasper will keep him feeling as quiet as he can" said Alice proudly looking up at him.

Bella smiled and nodded her thanks to the silent Texan who smiled and returned the gesture. True to their word in every class that Bella had one of the four were in it there were a few with Edward who would try to get Bella alone but they would always interfere.

If they had to do partner work Edward would try and get Bella only to find one of his siblings was in his place and she was quite happily chatting with them. During dinner he tried to sit next to her he thought everyone would take their usual seats leaving the only place for Bella to be next to him but they surprised him but not even sitting with him.

Instead they sat with Angela, Eric, Jessica, Mike and Lauren who all looked surprised to see four of the Cullen kids sat with them they were used to Alice and Jasper even Edward but not Rosalie and Emmett.

Bella sat in-between Rosalie and Angela if Rosalie had her way she would be sat in-between two vampires but Rose knew that Bella wanted to talk with Angela she knew they were close friends.

Lauren one of the bitches of the school finally couldn't keep quiet any longer as she looked from Bella to Edward and back again.

"So Bella what's happening with you and Edward you guys not in love anymore" she said with a sneered she never liked Bella because Bella was able to do the one thing no one not even Lauren could do she attracted Edwards attention.

Rosalie was about to comment when Bella put a hand on her arm "well Lauren not that it's any of your business but me and Edward have spilt up" everyone on that table that wasn't a Cullen gasped in shock.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry when did it happen? You should have called me" said Angela her sweet friend Bella smiled and patted her friend's hand.

"It happened over the holiday I went to see some friends down on the reservation and Edward didn't like it when I finally left he tried to hurt me for not coming home when he ordered me too luckily these guys heard him and stopped him before he could" she said she didn't want to lie to them so she told as much as she could.

Angela gasped whilst the boys stared at Edward in angered who looked somewhere else as if he wasn't even listening but Bella knew by his clenched fist he was. Jessica and Lauren looked the most shocked they had, had eyes on Edward for years ever since he came here but they never thought he was that type of guy.

"Anyway I went to stay with my friends on the rez for a time them with my mum to really think about my relationship with Edward and then I ended it when I came back" she said Jasper gave worried glances to Emmett and then to Edward he could sense Edward's anger but he knew Bella needed to say this.

Mike looked at Bella hopeful "so do this mean that Bella is single again" Bella knew the reason behind him asking she had never had so many guys wanting her but she knew she couldn't string him along.

"No Mike I'm not after I came back I went to stay on the rez again and I've met someone else someone far better for me then Edward ever was and I could tell that from the instant we met plus he really helped me when Charlie got into that accident" she said.

She tried not to roll her eyes and the crest fallen look on his face before he quickly hid it Lauren and Jessica saw it though and decided to torture Mike some more.

"Ooh Bella who is it anyone we know" they asked together everyone but Mike just chuckled at their eagerness.

"His name is Jared" she said Lauren's eyes lit up "oh I know him he hangs around with the gang of La Push and the god that is Paul do you think you can put in a good word for me with him I would like to get me some of that".

Bella laughed "there not a gang and I'll try but I don't think Paul is seeing anyone right now" Lauren seemed satisfied with that answer and turned to Lauren talking and giggling about what Lauren and Paul could do together.

Back on his table Edward was planning really hard on keeping his cool 'just you wait Bella' he thought 'next class is chemistry you don't have any of them in that class to hide you from me'

**Love or hate let me know**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys so sorry for the lateness in my updates really struggling to write for all my stories lol hope you guys are satisfied with this chap.**

Edward sat at his usual seat waiting as patiently as he could his eyes glued to the classroom door as the rest of the class started to file in. he was so intent on the door he hadn't noticed the teacher moving some kids around so that a table at the back and furthest away from Edward was clear.

He almost jumped out of his seat when he saw her come in then smirked as he saw her give a tentative look towards him he said nothing simply waited for her to come and take her normal seat next to him.

Edward scowled when he saw Jasper come in after Bella he watched as the teacher welcomed him and showed him to a seat Bella followed and took her place next to Jasper. Edward couldn't believe it how did Jasper get into this class and manage to get a seat next to his Bella.

Edward looked into his so called brother's mind but almost growled in frustration Jasper was singing old Texan songs in his head. Jasper turned to Edward and sent a sort calm wave towards him Edward scowled but turned towards the teacher.

Bella sent Jasper a worried look before he turned back to her and smiled Bella sighed in relief the entire lesson Edward stayed at one side of the room and she and Jasper stayed at the other.

Soon the final bell rang signalling the end of school Jasper moved Bella out of class quickly into the waiting arms of Alice and Rosalie. Emmett kept a good eye on Edward as they walked away from class.

Edward watched them go in silence trying to read the minds of his siblings but none held any clue as to why they were keeping Bella from him. He looked around at the kids milling about in their pathetic lives until he spotted a specific one and then he smiled evilly and walked away which had Alice laughing. Bella asked her what was funny "oh you'll find out soon enough" she said cryptically leaving Bella confused.

Outside the gang were in the car lot with Bella waiting for her wolf "so Bella you lost your cherry yet" asked Emmett whilst wiggling his eyebrow's Bella blushed whilst Rosalie slapped him.

"That is none of your business leech" came a deep voice from behind them Bella turned around faster than anyone thought she could and practically jumped on the very relieved looking man.

Everyone around her laughed at her antics including the man she was practically glued to she eventually released him and stood infront of him to happy to feel embarrassed about the audience she was making.

He had his arms securely around her waist not wanting to let her go these past few hours has been hell not knowing if she is safe or not and leaving her in the care of vampires made him even more crazy.

Bella felt safer than she had all day she had felt safe with the guys but now that he was here she knew she could face anything. Rosalie smiled at Bella it was nice to see her in a healthy relationship she had never hated Bella just her choice she would not of chosen this life even though it has given her Emmett.

"What! I was only asking Bella a question" Emmett laughed Jared glared at the big vampire whilst Rosalie hit him again. Bella laughed her big brother bear could always make her laugh "it's ok guys it's a fair question and to answer it Emmett yes I have" she said before leaving everyone looking gobsmacked after her.

Jared was stunned for a second before a huge shit eating grin spread across his face as he looked at the very surprised vampires and followed Bella to her truck. She was just climbing into the driver's seat when he pulled her back and spun her around and crashed his lips on top of hers.

Bella should have felt embarrassed she should have pushed him off of her but the moment their lips connected she pulled him closer. When they finally broke apart Bella finally registered the looks around them she pushed her face deep into her chest he chuckled.

"Well, well Bella so this is the new guy I am impressed" came a sweet voice behind them they both looked and Bella groaned there stood Jessica and Lauren with the rest of her friends and the Cullen's.

The Cullen's had smirks on their faces whilst Angela smiled happily Mike and Eric scowled whilst Jessica and Lauren looked lustfully at Jared. This rubbed Bella the wrong way so she bravely moved out from behind him and stood infront blocking their view.

"Yeah this is Jared, Jared these are my erm … friends this is Angela and that's Mike and Eric and these two are Jessica and Lauren" Jared nodded at them giving Angela a smile whilst the rest he just acknowledge them with a nod.

Bella had told him all about these guys he knew Mike and Eric likes Bella and Jessica and Lauren are bitches who at times can act all sweet towards Bella if they want something. The only one out of these guys that was a true friend to Bella was Angela and she looked genuinely nice 'she would be great with Embry' he thought.

"Bella did we hear right before you've really not a virgin anymore" asked Lauren trying to get a good look at Jared everyone knew she was a big slut there were a lot of guys who knew Lauren in that way even Paul knew her a mistake he said he would never make again.

If Bella had been alone or even just with the Cullen's she would of blushed deep red and stammered out that it was none of her business but with Jared beside her she found courage she never knew she had.

"Yeah Lauren you heard right" she defiantly answered back Jared and the Cullen's felt proud she was finally standing up for herself. Mike and Eric looked like they wanted to kill Jared whilst Lauren and Jessica looked gobsmacked Angela how ever came up to her friend and hugged her.

"That's great Bella I am so happy for you" she said Bella smiled "thanks Ange" she hugged her back Jared smiled at the pair. Lauren however wanted the attention back on her "go on Bella then tell us about it and please give every detail I want to be able to actually visualise him I mean you guys" she said.

"Somehow Lauren I don't think that's ever happening especially not with you now if Angela wants to know then I am happy to tell her even Alice and Rosalie but never you" snapped Bella.

Alice and Rosalie smirked "oh don't worry Bella we will defiantly want to know all about it" the said together causing everyone but Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Eric to laugh. Rosalie just then had a brain wave "hey Bella how about tonight me you Alice and Angela have a girly sleepover at your house I would suggest ours but that's a no go area right now and I know your dad won't mind he loves us" she asked Alice nodded eagerly already knowing that answer.

Angela actually looked hopeful too Bella smiled "yeah ok that sounds great Ange will your parents be ok with it so short notice" she asked Angela nodded "yeah they know you so it will be cool" she said.

Mike and Eric scowled and mumbled their goodbyes before quickly leaving Jared chuckled Bella asked what was so funny "those two are grumbling that I was your first they wanted to be that they are actually trying to think of some ways to get you away from me and to start seeing them".

Bella looked disgusted "what do they think that I would actually agree to be shared by them urgh no thanks I aint going anywhere" she said clinging onto his arms to make sure he didn't slip away from her.

Angela waved goodbye and promised to be at her house in around an hour as did Alice and Rosalie Lauren and Jessica sulked off until they were stopped by someone they didn't expect unbeknownst to Bella and Jared.

**What you think let me know love or hate**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the love you guys are giving me really appreciate it hope I don't disappoint.**

Bella laughed as Alice and Rosalie begged her and Angela to allow them to do a makeover but both girls stuck their heels in and said no. Angela laughed at the look on their faces they looked like they had just been told they could never shop again.

Angela was enjoying spending time with the Cullen girls she had always marvelled them from afar never hoping she would actually get to talk to them and she was surprised to find out that they weren't stuck up or anything.

"So Bella tell us" said Rosalie and she sat on the floor with Alice beside her and Angela and Bella sat across from them leaning on her bed. Bella blushed she knew what they wanted to know and she deeply regretted saying she would gladly tell them.

"Come on Bella you said you would now spill" came Alice's eager voice Bella looked at Angela for help but she looked just as eager to hear as the other two. Bella sighed she wasn't gonna get out of this so she decided to just grin and bear it and hopefully they wouldn't ask too many questions.

To Bella's relief they didn't but they did want to know everything eventually Bella finished and they seemed satisfied even though it had been embarrassing she was glad they were all here all her friends together.

The girls were enjoying themselves so much that they didn't hear anyone knock at the door until it opened and Charlie popped his head round. "Sorry to interrupt girls but there is two more girls downstairs I'm going to bed and Bella please no more ok" Bella smiled and nodded when he left she looked confused.

"There shouldn't be anyone else" she said before walking down the stairs with the girls following behind she groaned as did Angela as they saw Jessica and Lauren waiting for them.

"What are you two doing here?" demanded Bella she was in no mood for the trouble two both girls just smirked whilst looking at each other then turned back to Bella.

"Well we weren't supposed to tell you yet but we couldn't keep this to ourselves" started Lauren Jessica looked a little uneasy. Bella waited for her to continue "well what is it" she asked getting impatient she wanted to go back to the fun night she was having. "Well me and Jessica have just had one of the best nights we have ever had" she said Angela groaned they always told her about their fun nights and it's never something she wants to know about.

Bella is confused as to what they me so Angela asks "oh yeah who with this time?" Lauren smirked wider as Bella realised what they were on about "Edward" was all she said. Bella looked shocked were they actually saying they had a three some with Edward.

"Wait, wait let me get this straight you two had sex with Edward" she asked they nodded "together?" she asked again they nodded. "This was after school right?" they nodded again Bella nodded "and why the fuck do you think I care" Lauren and Jessica's faces fell Jessica's face wasn't on full smirk mode before but Lauren's was she was pissed it wasn't working. "Look girls I was with Edward for a long time and he was old fashion and when I wanted to take that step with him he wouldn't so well done for being able to get him to put out but seriously do you think I care who he does or doesn't fuck" she said.

"I'm with Jared now so why would I care and seriously girls you had a threesome do you not know how to get a guy of your own or do you like sharing" she asked Alice, Angela and Rosalie stood gobsmacked but proud at Bella when they had heard Edwards name they wasn't sure what Bella was gonna do.

Alice knew he was gonna do it but didn't want to influence Bella's response she had to think on this herself. Angela was the first to recover and smiled "oh they always share they tell me about it normally I just blank them out as they tell me but seriously Jessica I expect this from Lauren but you, you were Bella's friend once what happened to the rule that you don't do your friends ex's" accused Angela.

Jessica looked ashamed before leaving with Lauren scowling after her all four went back upstairs and burst out laughing "can you believe them" asked Bella. Angela shook her head "Lauren yeah I can a little surprised at Jessica though she did try and get Edward well before you came to live in Fork's but then you came and he was yours I thought she was better than that".

The rest of the night passed by uneventful the girl enjoyed themselves and in the next morning vowed to do it again Alice and Rosalie left as Jared came Angela also waved goodbye.

Bella told Jared what had happened with Jessica and Lauren and he couldn't stop laughing he didn't Edward was gonna be that stupid but for a however old vampire he was acting that way.

Jared drove Bella too school and kissed her goodbye he was just about to leave her with the Cullen's when they saw Edward talking to Jessica and Lauren and he didn't look happy. The Cullen's and Jared listened in.

"Hey baby" cooed Lauren as they watched her wrap her arms around his neck or at least attempt to. He shot her a dirty look "what did I tell you, you weren't to tell Bella yet" he said angrily Lauren looked like she wasn't listening as she kept trying to push herself as close to him as she could.

Jessica stood awkwardly by "oh so what if we told her now or later doesn't matter she didn't care either way now how about we go somewhere and have some fun" said Lauren. Bella watched Edward whilst Jared filled her into what they were saying Edward spotted her looking and took it the wrong way.

"Actually I gotta go talk to a teacher about some help I'll see you later" said Jessica as she left quickly leaving Edward alone with Lauren. He smirked at Lauren and pulled her fully flush against him and kissing her senseless.

Bella laughed at his attempt to get her jealous she looked away and kissed Jared goodbye before walking inside with the Cullen's leaving Edward following her with his eyes and lips still attached to Lauren. He pushed her away in anger Lauren looked breathless whilst Edward stalked away inside Lauren quickly recovered and caught up to him.

His siblings like they had done the day before made sure they were in every class and kept her away from him. He was starting to get really annoyed now he was gonna demand they explain themselves tonight 'Carlisle is gonna heat about this' he thought Alice of cause saw his decision and chuckled at lunch when she told them what he was gonna do.

**Love or hate let me know**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the love you guys are giving me really appreciate it hope I don't disappoint.**

Edward sulked in one corner as the rest of his siblings lounge about in the living room waiting for Carlisle Edward had demanded he talk to them about what they are doing. Carlisle had sighed he knew this day was gonna come but he was unsure what to do about it.

Carlisle finally made it and sat down with Esme beside him Rosalie and Emmett were sat on one of the love seats with his arm around her whilst Alice and Jasper took up the other one in a similar way.

Edward came to sit on the lone chair with the rest of his family Carlisle took and unnecessary deep breath "well then will someone tell me what's wrong" he asked the main four feigned ignorance they had no idea.

Edward scowled "they are purposefully keeping Bella away from me they are in every class and make sure she sits away from me and even at lunch and in the mornings and after school too" he sounded like a spoiled brat that had his favourite toy taken off him and given to someone else.

His brothers and sisters rolled their eyes Carlisle looked at them with no emotion on his face "can you explain please" he asked calmly Rosalie nodded and smiled. "It was Bella's choice after what he tried to do to her she is afraid of him now" she said which was slightly true everyone made sure to keep their minds clear.

"How can I apologise and make up for it when you lot won't let me near here" he demanded not really realising that Bella had been the one to want to be guarded. Alice shook her head at her once brilliant brother Jasper could feel the angry rolling of Edward so he sent him a wave of calm.

Edward scowled at him "look Edward SHE doesn't want an apology or you to make it up ok you showed her your true demanding colours and she wants nothing to do with you live with it she has found someone else" Alice explained making sure he got it that it was what Bella wanted.

Carlisle looked surprised he loved Bella like a daughter "who is she with?" he asked genuinely curious Edward snarled "with a filthy mutt". Carlisle raised an eyebrow Jasper explained "one of the wolves Carlisle his name is Jared I believe" Carlisle nodded and smiled at Esme.

"Does he treat her right" he asked he didn't want Bella getting hurt he would of liked her to be with Edward but he knew she would get hurt with him and it would never stop.

Jasper nodded "he really loves her I can feel it and she feels the same it's not like it was with Edward her love was more like when you meet a someone handsome, mysterious and a bad boy it was merely infatuation he was like forbidden fruit to her they more Edward and other people said they shouldn't be together the more she wanted it".

Carlisle nodded "that is outrageous" Edward screamed Jasper shook his head "even your feelings for her weren't really love Edward to you she was a mystery cause you can't read her mind so you set about finding why and then she was like a little pet to you, you never allowed her to do things she wanted unless Alice and Rosalie or even Emmett and myself were with her".

Edward scowled again "that was for her safety you know how clumsy she is" he insisted Emmett started laughing a big booming laugh "oh give over Edward she was a klutz long before she met you and she survived and don't say it was because you didn't want her blood spilling and us to attack cause that only happened once and you made us leave her if you truly loved her you would of accepted that she choose to be with you no matter what".

Edward looked surprised "Well that just proves how much we loved each other I loved her so much I didn't want her to die and she loved me so much you know what happened to her when we were gone she mourned for me" he sounded smug as if he had just won the argument.

Alice slapped Edward and scowled at him "no Edward it just proves that you are manipulative I knew you didn't do it to protect her you did it to see what she would do without you and that so you could have some free fun without worrying about Bella" everyone looked shocked Alice had always been so quiet and they were also shocked at what she said.

"Yes Bella was a zombie without US all there how would you feel if someone you thought you loved who you believe you were not good enough for turns around and says all the things you were afraid of that he didn't love you that you weren't good enough for him then leaves taking away a family you had loved just as much as your own" Alice looked fierce as she stared Edward down who looked a little guilty under her eyes.

Jasper pulled her back down and calmed her she smiled gratefully at him but didn't look sorry Carlisle stared at his son "is this true Edward?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Edward shook his head "no I left because I almost got her killed and I can't live without her I won't you have Esme Jasper has Alice and Emmett has Rosalie she is the one for me I know it deep down" he said with pain in his voice.

Jasper sighed "no she is not Edward yes her blood calls to you but that does not mean she is the one for you if that were the case the she would not have been imprinted on by Jared would she and you would not of slept with two girls Bella knows just to hurt her" he said Carlisle and Esme looked shocked.

"He imprinted on her what is that" Esme asked Rosalie smiled "it's a wolf thing basically the big wolf gods show the wolves who the one for them are who are the one that will love them completely be their other half and make the strongest pups it's like love at first sight that gets stronger with every kiss, touch and day" explained Rosalie with a smile Jake had explained imprinting to her in a better way she knew a little of course but he clarified it.

"Jake explained like this, one look in each other's eyes and the chains that bound them to earth sever and attach to the imprint they become their sole reason for living they will be whatever the imprint wants them to be friend, lover or brother they will always be loyal like it would physically hurt them to cheat or even to think of it" she smiled wistfully at Emmett.

"Jared will love Bella always he will never see her as ugly or unattractive and he will damn make sure she won't either he will do whatever she wants and though he will watch out for her he won't control her he won't make her do something she doesn't want to do and she doesn't have to change anything to be with him he loves her just the way she is" Rosalie looked pointedly at Edward during that last bit.

Emmett kissed Rose on the cheek and smiled "yeah Edward you was always telling Bella she was above her friends and stuff if she did something u didn't like you would sneer and say 'you are better than that' and look at her like her father scolding her she always felt like what she did wasn't enough it would bug the hell out of me she's my little hell bells she is finally being who she wants to be with Jared" he smirked.

He turned to Carlisle with a smirk "you know how I would always try to embarrass her make her go red" he asked Carlisle nodded with a smile as did Esme "yeah well she is now growing a back bone I made a comment about whether or not she lost her cherry yet with Jared he came up said it was none of my business and she smiled and said yes just like that real proud of herself" he finished Carlisle chuckled.

"Yeah and when some bitches from school heard they wanted to know all about it they were basically picking on her trying to find out how awful she was and she stood up to them you would have been proud especially when they came to the slumber party to tell us they had slept with Edward she laughed and said she didn't care" finished Alice feeling rather proud of her mortal friend.

Carlisle did feel proud of Bella he loved her no matter what but he had also noticed the controlling behaviour of his son and the face that her light started to dim when they were together. Edward was starting to get really mad this wasn't going the way he wanted he stood up and shouted 'ENOUGH'.

Everyone stared at him "look either way, Bella is mine and they are keeping her from me" he snarled until Carlisle stood up and looked sternly at him. "Edward Bella does not belong to you she is her own person yes she was with you for a time but you saw to the end of that and that she has someone else who treats her better you want her" he accused Edward shrunk back a little.

"Your brothers and sisters were simply protecting her as she had asked them too you may once of had a hold over her and I am in no doubt that she was scared that you would use it again on her and take her away from a love that was meant for her" Carlisle moved closer to his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry my son that she is no longer yours I know you have been alone for a long time but now she belongs to someone else now destiny has decided she is not for you but for him would you deny her this chance for true happiness a chance to be human like you have always wished she would do" he looked knowingly at his son Edward couldn't deny his words he had never wanted Bella to be like him he wanted her to remain human and fragile.

Edward walked out and into the forest he wasn't really going anywhere he just needed to run and think. His family watched him leave until Rosalie's phone went off she looked down and smiled before leaving with Alice, Jasper and Emmett they were meeting Bella at the treaty line.

Bella was waiting with the pack when the siblings arrived "hey guys" greeted Bella she knew better than to cross over and give them a hug at school was different but here it was hurt Jared. They all smiled and took a seat on the grass near the treaty line much like the wolves were doing.

"So how did it go? Did you get told off?" Bella asked with a smirk she had told the pack what was gonna happen with the Cullen's they thought it was hilarious and wanted to hear what happened.

Emmett laughed "it didn't work out the way Edward had hoped Carlisle sided with us and basically told him you were no longer his and he better stop being a prat and accept it" Bella started laughing "well of cause he didn't say it like that" he laughed.

Bella and the packed laughed as they all told them what had exactly been said the pack was actually impressed how they stuck it Edward even Paul was impressed. They stayed there for some time the pack talking happily to the vampires Emmett and Paul even said they were gonna kick each other's butts on halo later which made Bella smile.

Jared kissed her cheek "look what you have done miss-thinks-she-is-nobody-special you have managed to make a bunch of vampire killing wolves and vampire veggies sort of friends and you still think you're not amazing" he said with a smiled which cause her to smile back and hide her face in his neck which made him laugh.

**Love or hate let me know**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone thank you all so much for the love you guys are giving me really appreciate it hope I don't disappoint. I am so sorry for the extreme lateness is updating but problems come up and unexpected things happen as you all know any this is the last chapter hope you all enjoy and again thank you all so much for loving this story.**

Bella sat comfortably on the forest floor staring out at the trees. Her wolf was laid in wolf form behind her, so she had something warm and soft to lean against. She wasn't complaining the night air was chilly and he was definitely keeping her warm, but it was hard to keep a good conversation going.

"Jared?" she said. As she turned slightly to look at him he moved his head to show he had heard her and was listening. "I need to get back. Charlie will start worrying, and he may even come to find me and that won't be good for him" she said whilst standing up.

Jared whined at her which caused her to smile "sorry but I have to I know you don't like it but once he is settled and I am in my room you can come in ok". He nodded and walked back with her towards her house. She kissed his snout and walked inside. She blew him one last kiss before closing the door.

Jared settled down on the forest floor waiting for anything to happen, or for the time he could join her in her room. Bella waved goodbye to Sue a little while later and then helped her dad upstairs to his room. He didn't comment on the fact she was late 'Sue must of scrambled his head' Bella thought with a smile.

After she helped Charlie into his bed, she kissed him good night and went to her room. She grabbed her night wear, and then opened the window. "Jared I'm gonna get a shower but you can come in and wait" she whispered knowing full well he would hear her. She rushed through her routine in the bathroom. She was about to get changed when an idea struck her.

She stuck her head out the bathroom door to listen to her dad. He was snoring the medication Carlisle had given him to help him sleep had really knocked him out. Bella smiled and with only a towel wrapped around her she walked into her room and shut the door.

Jared, as she came in, was sat on her bed but soon stood up when he saw her in only a little towel. He reached her quickly, and enveloped her with his arms. She smiled at his reaction "why Jared it's nice to see you too" she said with a chuckle.

"We shouldn't your dad is …" he started but she placed a finger on his lips. "Is out for the count with the medication Carlisle has given him" she finished. He smiled, and leaned down and captured her lips.

In the morning Jared was woken up by a knocking on the door. Bella was still asleep. He groggily got up, put on his pants and opened Bella's door. He quickly woke up once he realised who was on the other end.

"Jared? What are you doing in Bella's room so early?" asked Charlie with a raised eyebrow. Jared looked flustered he had no idea what to say, that would not end up with him being shot. Charlie started laughing at the look on his face. He just couldn't help it. Bella woke up at that moment. She was slightly confused until she focused in on Jared stood at the door looking stunned. She could hear Charlie laughing.

She quickly, without falling, got dressed and walked to the door. Charlie was in a fit of giggles, which escalated when Bella came into view. Bella quickly closed the door, and turned to Jared who hadn't moved an inch.

"When you two are finished can someone help me down the stairs please" Charlie shouted through the door. 'He moved away to his room. Bella looked mortified "what happened?" she asked. Jared finally shook his head "I didn't think, I heard knocking and just opened it luckily I got my pants on first otherwise he would have seen something else".

Bella's face turned red. She couldn't believe that just happened. I mean she was old enough she had nothing to be ashamed of, but that doesn't mean she wanted Charlie to know anything about it or even suspect.

Jared left to help Charlie, whilst Bella slowly got dressed. She could hear Charlie laughing as she came down the stairs. "Jared relax ok though I don't like the sneaking about, I also know she is old enough and responsible enough to be with you like that all I ask is that you don't get her pregnant you are both far too young for that" he said.

Bella smiled at that. It was nice to know her dad had that much faith in her. "Don't worry sir that won't happen anytime soon" Jared replied. Bella smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She should have been embarrassed, hiding behind Jared, but hearing her dad cancelled all that. Instead she felt proud. Not many kids can say that their parents have complete trust in them.

Bella decided to do them all something to eat, whilst Jared and Charlie talked about some football game coming up. They could have been talking about vampires for all she knew. She zoned out as she was cooking. She jumped though when someone knocked on the door.

Jared opened it and let Sue and Billy through "morning" she greeted cheerfully. During breakfast Billy came up with the idea of Charlie coming to live with Sue, whilst he recovers. He knew full well that Charlie hated the idea of Bella stopping her life to look after him.

"Where will Bella stay though she isn't staying here alone" he said. Jared wanted to offer a suggestion but he wasn't sure if Charlie would be ok with that. "I know" said Charlie after thinking a little. "Jared could Bella stay with you just whilst I am at Sue's?" Jared didn't know what to say so in the end he just nodded dumbly.

Everyone was quite shocked "what!" he asked defensively. "Oh come on I'm not that much of a dinosaur" everyone burst out laughing. The rest of the morning was spent packing Sue and Billy helped Charlie whilst Jared helped Bella.

"I wonder why he didn't object to staying at Sue's" she asked out loud to no one in particular. Jared shrugged his shoulders and continued packing. After an hour they were all set to go. Charlie went with Billy and Sue, whilst Bella drove with Jared to his. Bella moved towards the guest bedroom to put her things away. Jared stopped her "where so you think you're going?" he asked. Bella didn't answer instead she just motioned to the spare room with her head.

Jared shook his head "oh no your things go in here". He took her bag and carried it into his room. Bella leant against the door frame, as she watched Jared unpack her things. He soon finished, and with a smirk he picked Bella up effortlessly and plonked her down on the bed.

Bella laughed as Jared started tickling her. She eventually managed to get away and ran into the bathroom locking the door. She could hear Jared's laughter from the other side. "Let me in Bella" he warned.

Bella smiled "not by the hairs on my chinny chin chin". Jared laughter grew louder, which was soon followed by a strange sound in the lock. Bella soon realised it was a key. Jared unlocked the door and ran in. he picked Bella up again, and carried her to his room. Bella screamed with laughter.

Later that day Bella and Jared were sat with the rest of the pack at a bonfire. Charlie was there smiling like a love struck teenager at Sue, as she plied him with food. Bella leant into Jared's warmth, and finally felt completely at home. Who knew her home was with a bunch of native boys, who changed into wolves. Who knew that the true love of her life was one of them, and not the vampire she had always believed.

Bella for the first time, in such a long time, looked forward to the future. She couldn't wait to grow old with Jared, surrounded by their friends and family and their children.

**(AN) Well that's it for that story hope you all enjoyed it thank you all so much for the amazing reviews people have given me. Here's a little insight as to what has happened to these guys. This is just for you my loyal readers hope you like.**

Bella smiled as she looked at the clock. In half an hour work finished, and Jared was picking her up. They have been married for ten years, but Bella's heart still raced with anticipation at seeing him.

After finishing school Bella did various online courses with Emily. Neither knew which to pick. Well it was mainly Bella Emily simply joined the courses as a way to bond with Bella. At first Bella felt guilty that Emily was wasting her time and money, but she soon thanked god she had Emily was a godsend.

Eventually the two girls realised their love for cooking, well rather for baking. Paul had made a comment about their food once. It went something like 'damn girls your food is damn good you should sell it'. Well not exactly like that, this is Paul we are talking about, but near enough.

They then signed up for a business course, looked for a location to buy, revamped it with the help of the boys and then set up shop. 'Wolf Bite's' was the name they had decided on since many wolves will be stopping by for a bite or two or three.

Luckily the place they found was in Fork's so they wouldn't have to go far. Jared and Bella had moved in together not long after Charlie healed. That was partly because when it was time for Charlie to go back home, he didn't want too. Sue didn't want him to go either.

Charlie and Bella talked about it and decided to sell their house in Fork's. Bella originally thought she would be moving in with Sue and Charlie, but he had other ideas. Even though they hadn't been together long, he suggested Bella move in with Jared if it was ok.

Jared of course was quick to agree. Not long after that he proposed. They had a simple wedding on first beach. What made the day even more special was that Emily and Sam were married with them.

Then 'Wolf Bites' opened up and it was a major hit, and not just with the wolves. The locals in Forks loved them too. Especially all of Bella's old friends who stopped by regularly, well Angela and Eric mainly but the others popped in when they could.

Soon it was closing time Sam came for both of them. Bella was a little disappointed, but Sam explained Jared needed to finish a job. Sam drove them straight to his Bella looked confused.

"Why didn't you take me home?" she asked. Sam smiled at ushered them both inside and through the back door.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone. Bella looked around in amazement everyone was there Charlie and Sue, the pack with their families and the Cullen's. Over the years the pack and the Cullen's have bonded at first it was through online games like 'Halo' and 'Call of Duty'. Soon they would meet regularly in a neutral location to train together.

Then not long after the wedding, which the Cullen's had attended, the treaty was changed. The Cullen's were allowed on tribal land but they still couldn't hunt on them. Which suited them fine Emmett and Paul would have regular sessions of training trying to outdo the other. Jasper bonded with Embry and Jake, and they would meet up for marathon sessions of Halo or Medal of honour.

All the girls, even Leah, met up for girly days, which sometimes consisted of shopping trips. Thankfully though, for Bella, more often than not they would hang at Emily's and gossip.

Carlisle and Sam grew close since Sam never really had a father figure before. Carlisle even helped deliver all the new children of the pack. Edward returned a year after the wedding. At first he wasn't allowed on tribal land unsupervised but everyone soon realised he had found his true mate in one of the Denali girls.

Edward stayed with Irina in Alaska but he would often visit, which please Carlisle and Esme greatly.

Jared hugged Bella as she scowled at him. As he stepped back Harry and Kyle, Bella and Jared's two boys, hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday Mum" they greeted as they handed their presents over.

"Thank you" she said as she opened her gifts. Both were beautiful pieces of jewellery not too extravagant and not too simple.

"Auntie Alice helped us pick them out" Harry said. I scowled at her she simply smiled and turned away. Everyone else bombarded Bella with gifts much to her horror. Eventually the party finished and Bella and Jared now sat on their bed, intertwined. Sam and Emily were having the boys tonight so that they had the house to themselves.

"Jared?" Bella said as she stared into his beautiful brown eyes. "Yeah" he said absentmindly; he was too transfixed with following the lines of Bella's neck. "How would feel about another little pair of feet running around here" Jared's eyes shot right up. As he stared into her eyes he listened with his ears. How he hadn't picked up the extra little heartbeat before he would never know but he could hear it now loud and clear.

His face lit up "maybe this time we can have a little girl" he said as he kissed her passionately. Bella chuckled "yeah hopefully".

**What you think hehe I hoped you liked it **


End file.
